Who is My Father?
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Anna left Yoh without knowing she was pregnant with his child.After she ran away from Hao who tried to kill Hana,who she thought was his child,she left without letting Yoh know all about it.Will they end up together in the end?Hana POV,YXA, final story
1. The beginning

_Hey, I update a new story heheh and I just want to let u know, hmm I made this fanfic a long time ago while I was still writing 3 months, and finally decided to post this and I made this story because there is a story that I adore very much but I didn't try to copy it, because well that's plagiarism.. I'm going to make this story different from that story that I adore… hehehe hope I can make it really good and make you enjoy this story… oh yeah Anna and Yoh are about 17 and 18_

_**Disclaimer : **I don't own Shaman King but this story is mine! And mine only! XD_

_**The Beginning**_

"_Hana, it's time for dinner" Anna shouted to her son. She opened his door and looked at him writing something on the book._

"_Haven't you finished your homework yet?" she asked him. Hana nodded. "Yup! I was just writing a story" he said lying._

"_Okay, but it's time for dinner, you should come and eat. Besides, your father is waiting downstairs" Anna said. Hana nodded. He smiled when his mother closed the door._

'_My father ka? I can't believe I almost killed him with my own hands. My father! The Shaman King! I was still a child that time. I'm now 14 and it has been 8 years since I accepted him as my father… I remember kaa-chan told me the story about him and too-chan from the beginning …'_

* * *

"Waa... Kireii…" Asakura Yoh said while he looked up at the star. 

"Yes, it is. The stars look so pretty this night", beside him was an itako, Kyouyama Anna.

Yoh moved closer to her and hugged her from behind. Anna leaned back to him. She could feel his warm breathe on her neck. Anna smiled. She always loved Yoh when he hugged her like that, so warm and lovingly. Yoh looked down at her, he smiled back at her. "Looks like the stars always guided us until this time nee, Anna" he said while he looked up at the sky again. Anna nodded; she also looked up at the sky. Yoh then looked at her. He ran his hand to her cheek. Anna looked in his eyes, Yoh face got closer and closer to her until their lips touched. Anna could feel his lips on hers and she closed her eyes. She leaned forwards to him and Yoh hugged her tightly. As they kissed, Anna felt Yoh picking her up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She gasped when she realized that Yoh picked her up, bridal style.

"Wait! Yoh! Put me down! Put Me Down!" she yelled and Yoh placed her on his futon. She breathed heavily and stared blank at him. Yoh smiled at her and she looked at him mad. "You scared me! I thought you're going to drop me, Yoh!" she said and Yoh laughed. "Of course not, Anna. Why should I drop my fiancée?" he looked at her, his eyes were full of love for her. Anna blushed when she realized that, then she looked away.

Yoh moved closer to her and made her look up at him. "Anna, you know what I'm always thinking about, right?" he asked her. Anna smiled at him "No. What?" she asked and Yoh smiled "I'm thinking of you all the time. I love you" he said and kissed her again. Anna smiled as he kissed her and she kissed him back. Suddenly she felt that she was being pushed backwards and laid down on Yoh's futon. She opened her eyes and saw Yoh on top of her. She gasped and stared at Yoh in shock. "Wait! Yoh…we aren't…" but she was cut by Yoh's lips on hers. She felt his tongue licked her lips, she slightly open it, moaned as she felt her tongue met his. After a few minutes, Yoh broke the kissed and looked at her eyes.

"Have you ever made love before?" he asked her. Anna quickly shook her head, her face getting red.

"No, of course not! And Yoh, could you…"

"It's okay. We're 18 now Anna" he said, calmed. "I'm still 17 and Yoh, we aren't married yet!" she said. Yoh "We'll be married someday" he said, smiling at her and leaned down kissed her on her neck. Anna blushed and sighed.

"Well, if something bad happens, you must take the responsibility" she said. He looked at her and nodded "I will. Promise!" he said. Anna looked up at him; she was still worried, not about how it will be going, but the answer that Yoh gave to her.

_'Look's like he didn't really care about it…'_ she thought. "Ummm. Yoh wait. This is… my first time… so…" Anna didn't dare to look at him. Yoh smiled "This is my first time too… Don't worry. I won't hurt you Anna…" he said as he started to unbutton her shirt. Anna blushed, her face was as red as a tomato now. She then decided to give everything she could give to Yoh.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

Yoh ran inside the En Inn and saw Anna sitting under the tree, reading a book. She looked up when she saw him run toward her.

"So, you've done your training?" she asked. Yoh nodded. "Yup!" he said as he leaned to her. Anna looked in his eyes; she knew he was going to kiss her. She could feel his breath against her lips. She glared at him, pushed him away from her.

"Don't come near me, you stink!" she said. Yoh sweat dropped. "Uhhh, Anna……Hey, I don't have to train anymore right? I've done all of my training for today"

"Okay, you don't have to train anymore now" she said. Yoh grinned. "Then I'm going to sleep after I take a bath!" he said. Anna raised her eyebrow.

"Take a bath? Don't tell me you haven't taken a bath yet" she said. Yoh looked at her.

"What? Of course I had one, I just want to take a bath once again and I'm sweating" he said. Anna sighed.

"I'm glad about that" she said. Yoh laughed. "Then, I'm going to take a bath now!" he said, running inside the Inn from the porch's window.

"Yoh" Anna stopped him. Yoh turned around and smiled at her. "What is it?' he asked. Anna looked at him, thinking.

"Umm, I'm going to go somewhere tomorrow, you have to train, so you should call Manta to come and do the chores" she said. Yoh blinked.

"Somewhere? Well, okay. Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. Anna shook her head.

"No, it's okay" she said. Yoh stared at her for a moment. "Okay then" he said.

* * *

_Next day…_

Yoh was sleeping peacefully so he didn't notice Anna waking up beside him and walked toward the bathroom. When she was inside, Yoh turned around to hug her, but instead of hugging her, he hugged nothing but air. He felt his hand fall to the futon. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Anna?" he called her sleepily. He sat up slowly and found her nowhere. He then heard something from the bathroom. It looked like Anna was doing something noisy. By the sound of it, he was sure that she was throwing up. He quickly stood up and opened the door. He found Anna in front of the sink, cleaning her mouth. She looked up at him and her eyes widened.

"Anna? What happen? Are you sick? You just thrown up!" he said, ran his hand to her shoulder. Anna stared at his eyes. She then looked away.

"Nothing, Yoh, I'm fine" she said. "I just don't feel well" she added when he looked at her unsure.

"Are you sure? You said that you want to go somewhere today, I think you better not" he said. Anna shook her head.

"I'm okay, Yoh" she said starting become annoyed by Yoh's act.

"Anna, I'm worried about you! You're in no condition to go anywhere" he said, following her outside the bathroom. Anna looked at him mad.

"I said I'm okay!" she said. Yoh stared her. He sighed.

"Fine"

* * *

"I'm going out, Yoh" she said. Yoh looked at her from the porch. 

"Okay, I'm going to train first and then I'm going to do the chores with Manta's help" he said. Anna nodded in respond.

00

Anna walked slowly to the place that she was planning to go. She looked up at the board placed above the building. She sighed. She looked down and slowly walked inside the building.

* * *

Yoh waved at Manta when he finished the road running. Manta waved back at him. 

"Anna's home already and she already made me do lots of chores" he said. Yoh chuckled when he heard that.

"Okay, she looks fine isn't she?" he asked her little friend. Manta now looked unsure.

"Umm, I don't know. She didn't look too… happy" he said. Yoh now plastered a worried looked on his face.

"I'm going to check on her" he said as he walked upstairs.

When he walked toward her room, he saw her coming outside. She noticed him and looked at him, pretending there was nothing he should be worried about. Yoh walked toward her and looked at her worried.

"Anna, Manta said that you're not feeling okay" he said. Anna didn't answer him.

"Nothing, its just…" she covered her mouth suddenly. Yoh looked at her questioning.

"Tell me what happen" he said. Anna looked at him unsure.

"I'm fine" she said as she looked away from him.

"Please tell me. Did something happen to you?" he asked her.

"I... don't think you'll take this too well" she said, not looking at him. Yoh looked at her seriously.

"Please" he said. Anna looked at him.

"Yoh… I'm…" she couldn't continue her sentence.

"What? You're what?" he asked her more worried now.

"Pr…" she whispered. Yoh looked at her questioning.

"Can you… speak louder?" he asked. Anna looked down.

"I'm pregnant" she said. Yoh's eyes widened when he heard what she just said.

"What?" he almost shouted at her. Anna looked at him worried.

_To be continued…_

Yup! I finished writing the 1st chp! Heheheh give me 10 reviews and I'll update! As always! XD oh yeah thank you very much isa for helping me with my grammar and also Hannami! this story is dedicated for you! my best friend!


	2. Accident

**Disclaimer : **I don't own the Shaman King but this story is mine! And mine only! XD

_**Accident**_

"You're… pregnant?" Yoh asked her. She nodded slowly. Yoh stared at her disbelieved.

"Are you… sure?" he asked. Anna looked at him angry.

"What? You don't believe me? You said you're going to take the responsibility when something happen! And now I'm pregnant, you don't want to believe it?" she almost shouted at him.

"Hey! I didn't say that! I just want to make sure about it!" Yoh said. Anna looked at him unsure.

"Really?" she asked him. Yoh nodded, he smiled and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm surprised that I'm going to become a father. I'm happy, Anna" he said. Anna looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Yoh, what are we going to say to your parents?" she asked him. Yoh looked down at her.

"Nah, don't worry, I'll think about it" he said. Anna nodded. "_We_'ll think about it together" she said. Yoh nodded. "Yes, Anna" he said happily.

Outside the En Inn, there is someone watching them with full of dark aura. He smiled.

"So, I think I should work fast" he whispered.

* * *

Yoh walked toward Hao's apartment. He knocked the door and smiled when his brother open it. 

"Yoh? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Is there something wrong with Anna? Are you having a fight with her?' he asked him curious. Yoh pouted at him.

"Don't say that you're hoping it will be happening! I really want to borrow your motorcycle, can I?" he asked him. Hao nodded.

"Ok, so, it's time for you to surprised Anna that you can ride with it?" Hao asked as he let him in. He picked up the key and gave it to him.

"Yes! While she was happy, I really want her to know about it!" he said. Hao smiled.

"Good, I'm sure that you want to buy a car next time" he said to him. Yoh laughed.

"Yup! You can give me a car as our present later when we're having our wedding" he said. Hao smiled. "Ok ok… I will try" he said. Yoh looked at him surprised.

"What? I'm just joking!" Yoh said with wide eyes. Hao laughed.

"Well, let's see about that…" he said. Yoh waved at him and closed the door.

Hao smirked.

* * *

"Annnaaaaa" Yoh shouted. Anna looked at him running toward her. She looked at him questioning. 

"What happen, Yoh? Why are you in rush?" she asked him. Yoh stopped in front of her, catch his breath and sighed heavily.

"Hey! I want to show you something! Come on!" he pulled her hand.

"What? Wait! Yoh! Don't run!" she shouted. Yoh laughed.

"Ok, let's walked then" he said and they went outside the Inn. Anna saw a motorcycle in front of the Inn.

"You want to show me this?" she asked him. Yoh nodded. "Can you ride it?" she asked him more enthusiastic now.

"Umm.. well, yeah!" he said. "When did you learn to ride it? From who?" Yoh smiled at her.

"I learn to ride since 2 weeks ago, and I learn it with Hao" he said, explaining to her. Anna looked at the motorcycle.

"So, this motorcycles is Hao's" she said. Yoh nodded again.

"Yes, do you want to ride with me?" he asked. Anna looked at him unsure.

"Well… I don't know, Yoh" she said. Yoh looked at her disappointed.

"Come on Anna! Believe me it'll okay!" he said cheerfully. Anna looked at him. "No, Yoh" she said.

"Come on, Anna, I've learn how to ride it!" he said. Anna didn't answer him.

"Please?" he asked. Anna sighed.

"You're so impatient" she said.

"SO?" he asked her. Anna looked at him. "Okay, but be careful" she said as she touched her stomach. Yoh grinned.

"I will" he said, touched her hand that's touching her stomach. Anna smiled at him.

* * *

"Yoh, not so fast" she shouted, because it's so noisy that Yoh couldn't hear if she didn't shout. 

"Its okay, Anna" he said as he looked at her from his shoulder. Anna eyes widened.

"Yoh! Look at the front!" she shouted. Yoh looked at the front to see a car went toward their direction. He quickly went to the opposite side of the road and the car went passed them. Anna sighed.

"See? I'm an expert!" he said, laughing. Anna glared at him.

"Are you doing it on purpose?" she asked him angrily. Yoh looked at her again but this time frowned on his face.

"No of course not, Anna" he said. She closed her eyes.

"Yoh, looked at the front!" she said. Yoh looked at the front again. He smiled. This time is the truck. He went toward the other side again, but it's too late. They crash against each other and of course the motorcycle is the on who's lost. After a few moments, there's a serine of the ambulance.

* * *

Yoh opened his eyes. He quickly sat up and suddenly ran his hand toward his head, feeling hurt. Horo-horo and Manta, and Ren who sat beside him noticed him woke up. 

"Yoh! You're awake!" Horo-horo said. Yoh looked at them, he smiled.

"Hey, Guys, I guess I have some accident" he said.

"Not just an accident! You're almost killed yourself and Anna!" Horo-horo shouted. Yoh looked at him surprised.

"Oh yeah! Anna! Where is she?" he shouted at him.

"She's in another room" Manta said. "I guess, she's in room 256" Ren said. Yoh quickly went outside the bed and ran toward her room. "San-kyuu!" he shouted. Ren, Horo-horo, and Manta followed him by walking.

* * *

Yoh entered Anna's room and saw her stood beside her bed. Her back was facing him. He smiled, he was glad that she's okay. 

"Anna! Are you alright?" he asked her worried. Anna didn't answer him but glared at him. Yoh looked at her.

"How was… the baby?" he asked to make sure. Anna smirked.

"What do you think? I think you already know what happen to the baby" she said, facing him now.

"What? I don't…" before he could finish his sentences Anna slapped him. He almost fell down, but he kept his balance. Horo-horo, Ren, and Manta who're just arrived saw both of them with surprised.

"Anna, why did you slap me?" Yoh asked her surprised. But he was more surprised when he saw her tears coming down to her cheek.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" she asked him.

"What?" "YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU!" She shouted at him. Yoh looked at her shocked.

"Of course not, Anna!" he said.

"Yes, you're Yoh!. You didn't want to take the responsibility about it! That's why you're planning to make your OWN child dead by accident! YES?" she shouted at him. Yoh looked at her scared.

"No, Anna! You're misunderstanding!" he shouted. "I just want to…"

"I don't want to hear it, I think I can't trust you anymore … maybe, you should leave now…" she said. Yoh looked at her with wide eyes.

"But, Anna…" Anna glared at him dangerously. Yoh didn't say anything. He turned around slowly and walked away.

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean it…" he said, almost whispering to her. Anna didn't answer him. He slowly walked toward the door and closed it. As he closed the door, Anna's tears ran down to her cheek. She wiped it and turned around.

"Ah, Anna-sama!" Tamao came inside the room. Anna looked at her sad. Tamao was becoming a nurse after their graduation; she used her shaman furyoku to heal people in the hospital.

"You shouldn't get up from bed" she said. Anna looked away.

"I'm going out from this place" she said. Tamao looked at her wide eyes.

"What? But…" Anna took her hand. Tamao looked at her questioning. "Please heal me as quick as you can, I don't want Yoh to know that I'm leaving" she said. Tamao didn't dare to reject her, so she did what she asked her. After she finished, Anna quickly took her things and walked toward the door. Tamao looked at her worried.

"Are you sure about this, Anna?" she asked her. Anna looked at her. "I don't want to see him again" she said.

"But, your result…" "I don't want to hear it, Tamao. I know the result already" Anna said as she opened the door.

"Don't tell Yoh anything about me, I'm leaving to Kino-sensei's Inn" she said as she opened the door and slammed it. Tamao stared at her sad.

"Even if your baby is save, Anna-sama?" she whispered.

* * *

Anna walked outside as quickly as she can. Someone is standing in front of her. She looked up and saw him surprised. 

"Yo, Anna" he said. He was almost looks like Yoh, but his hair is longer.

"Hao" Anna said. Hao smiled.

_To Be Continue…_

_thank u for the reviews nee i will update not long after this one... give memore reviews! -smile-_


	3. Anna with Hao?

_**Anna With Hao?**_

"Hao" she called him. Hao smiled at her.

"I heard you were in the hospital, why aren't you resting there, Anna?" he asked her. Anna looked down.

"It's not your problem" she said. Hao stared at her when she walked passed him. He smirked. _'So, it's no use'_

"I can hear you if you want" he said. Anna looked at him. They both were staring at each other for a while until she nodded.

* * *

"Is that what happened? I'm terribly sorry, Anna. I don't mean to make you and Yoh become like this" he said. Anna looked outside the window (They were in the café).

"Maybe, it's the way from above?" she asked him. Hao looked at her sad.

"I'm the one who should take the responsibility, I taught Yoh to ride, and he is very rude to use my taught like that. I think he doesn't want to take the responsibility for your baby" he said. Anna looked at Hao surprised. She never thought that Hao would be saying that.

"I'm surprised about how much you've change" she said. Hao blinked. He smirked.

"Well, I've change" he said. Anna smiled a little. Hao smiled at her.

"You're beautiful when you smile, Anna" he said. Anna looked away.

"Don't say what Yoh always says" she said. Hao chuckled. "Okay, forget about Yoh. If you want, I can be your new boyfriend" he said, grinning. Anna looked at him surprised.

"Nonsense" she said as she stood up. Hao looked up at her.

"Where are you going to stay? Go back to the Inn?" he asked her. "Anna looked at him. "No, I'm searching for some place to stay, maybe I will stay in the apartment" she said. Hao stood up and followed her outside the café.

"I live in an apartment, you can stay with me for a while, but maybe Yoh will search for you first at my place" he said. Anna looked at him.

"If you don't mind…hiding me for a while" she said, looking away from him. Hao stared at her shocked. "Really?" he asked her. Anna nodded.

"Well, I don't mind about it" he said, smiling nicely to her. Anna smiled a little.

"Don't you dare do anything to me!" She said. "Uhhh… okay… of course…" Hao sweated dropped.

* * *

"What? Anna is leaving?" Yoh shouted at Tamao. Tamao shrieked. "I'm sorry, when I came to her room, she was gone" Tamao said. Horo-horo looked at Tamao and then looked at Yoh mad.

"Dude, you can be mad at Anna, but not at Tamao!" he said. Yoh looked at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound mad at Tamao, I'm just surprised that Anna left already" he said.

"Don't you have a clue where she is?" Ren asked her. Tamao shook her head. "Sorry" she said. Ren sighed.

"I guess we should search for her" Ren said to Yoh. Yoh looked down.

"Let's go home and wait at the Inn. Maybe she'll come back" he said and walked outside the room. Ren followed. Tamao looked at Yoh sad.

"It's my fault" she said. Horo-horo looked at her.

"It's not your fault, maybe it should be going this way. Everything will be fine, that's what he always say" Horo-horo said to Tamao as his thumb pointed to Yoh. Tamao smiled a little to him.

"Yes" she said. Horo-horo smiled at her. "It's good to see you again, Tamao" he said. Tamao blushed a little.

"And? What should you always do when you meet me?" she asked her, smiling shyly. Horo-horo's smile grew bigger. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Tamao closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, they broke up. "Shouldn't you help Yoh-sama?" she asked him. Horo-horo nodded.

"Yeah, I'll help him. You should also help us search for her" he said. Tamao nodded.

"Hai" she said.

* * *

Yoh waited for 3 hours; it was already midnight, but Anna didn't come back. He got worried and sad. He sat on the corner of her room, looked down.

"Anna… I'm sorry… I really don't mean it" he said, closing his eyes tight.

* * *

Anna walked inside Hao's apartment. She sighed. _'Why have I agreed to stay here with him?' _she asked to herself.

"Sorry, it's a little messy" Hao said. Anna looked around the room.

"Well, for a guy like you, it's tidy" she said. Hao chuckled when he heard that.

"I'll sleep on the sofa, you can use my bed if you really want to stay here" he said. Anna nodded.

"Yeah, you'll be sleeping on the sofa, I'll kill you if you dare to sleep beside me" she said, glaring at him. Hao smiled.

"Okay, up to you" he said. Anna put her little bag on the bed and sat down.

"I want to take a bath" she said. Hao nodded. Ana walked toward the bathroom and closed the door. Hao smiled when she saw attitude.

"Do you have some clothes to change into?" he asked her. "Yes!" she said. "Your bag is here, Anna" he said. Anna opened the door, picked her bag and walked back inside the bathroom. Hao watched her attitude, he smiled.

"It's not like Anna to forget things" he said. "Yoh, you really made her sad" he said again, smirking.

"Good for me"

* * *

_Next day…_

Yoh walked outside the Inn and ran outside. Manta watched him running outside, he was under the tree.

"Where did he go?" Horo-horo asked Manta. "To search for Anna" he said.

"Yes, but where?" he asked again. "Maybe, at Hao's apartment" Ren said. The three of them were staring at the gate.

* * *

Hao heard someone knocking the door. Anna was taking a bath, so he opened the door. He was surprised when he saw his little brother standing outside.

"Yoh" he said. "Hao…. I... I need your help" he said. Hao looked at him worried.

"About what?" he asked him. "About Anna" Yoh said. "She is…"

"Hao, where is the soap?" Anna asked him with loud voice, she wearing only towel when she got out from the bathroom. Yoh's eyes widened, and Hao closed his eyes.

"Crap!" he whispered. Anna looked at Yoh surprised.

"Yoh…" she said. Yoh looked at her speechless. "Anna…" she stared at him for a while then looked away.

"You're with... Hao?" he asked her. "Yeah" she said.

"Ohh I see… so he is your new boyfriend… so, that's why you didn't come home last night" Yoh said. Anna eyes widened.

"What? Who's false is it?' she asked him, almost shouted at him. Yoh looked at her mad.

"I told you I didn't do it on purpose!" he said. Anna slapped him. "You think that I can believe you? Because of you, our baby is in hell now! Good thing if he is in heaven!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, but you don't have to sleep with Hao just because I did the wrong idea of riding!" he shouted back at her. Anna looked at him disbelieve.

"What did you just say?" she asked him. Yoh looked at her mad.

"Didn't you here what I just said to you?"

"Excuse me; I think you're thinking too far!" Anna said. Hao looked at Yoh mad.

"Anna is right. Don't say something like that! It's rude, especially to your own brother!" Hao said. Yoh looked at him.

"Fine, Anna. I don't think we can get back together anymore, now" he said.

"Who said that I want us to get back together?" she asked him.

"Okay then, I'm leaving" he said and walked outside Hao's room. Hao looked at him and then looked at Anna.

"It is alright for…" he stopped when he saw Anna's tears running down from her eyes to her red cheek.

"Anna, don't cry" he said, hugging her. Anna pushed him and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay, it's over now" she said.

"No it's not, you should wear your cloths first, then we're going to talk about it" he said. Anna looked down. She blushed, she forgot that she was wearing only towel, and Hao was just hugged her.

"Okay" she said. Hao nodded.

* * *

"How was it, Yoh?" Manta asked him. "Forget about it. My prediction was true" he said as he sat down on the porch.

"You mean Hao got her?" Horo-horo asked. Yoh nodded, resting his head on his hands.

"We're fighting and we can't go back together" he said.

"I think you guys should cool down first" Ren said. Yoh looked up at him.

"Maybe... For years…" Yoh said. When he looked to the gate, he saw Anna standing in front of them.

"Anna" he called her name.

"I came here to pick my cloths" she said. Yoh looked at her with one eyebrow up.

"Okay" he said. They all stared at her as she walked inside the Inn. After about 15 minutes, she came downstairs and saw Yoh standing at the end of the stairs.

"Are you going to leave with Hao?" he asked her. Anna looked at him.

"Yes" she said and walked passed him. They both didn't say anything when she was in front of the door. Anna walked outside the Inn and ready to go back to Hao's apartment.

_To Be Continued…_

_How silly of me to forget to type Yohxanna in the summary hehehe sorry about that... anyway! hana come in the next chp!_


	4. Hana

_**Hana**_

Anna breathed heavily when she came inside Hao's apartment. It was raining outside and it was very cold. It was autumn already, almost 1 and a ½ months since Anna left to live with Hao. She was just running from rain. Hao saw her coming inside and he smiled.

"Hi, it's raining outside" he said. Anna smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm wet" she said. "I can see that" he said as he stood up.

"Use this to dry you hair" he said as he gave her the towel. Anna took it and put it on her head.

"I don't feel very well today" she said, sitting on the sofa beside him. Hao looked at her; he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him.

"You're a little bit warm, I think you caught a cold" he said. Anna nodded. "Yes maybe. Can you give me some medicine?" she asked him. Hao stood up. She stared at him when he walked toward her room. She felt her head spinning and she closed her eyes tight. She really wanted to sleep, and she did.

Hao walked back to the common room and saw Anna lying on the couch. "Anna, here is you medicine" he said and saw her sweating. He looked at her worried.

"She… fainted?" he carefully lifted her bridal style and walked inside her room. He placed her on the bed and walked outside to call a doctor.

* * *

Anna slowly opened her eyes. She heard someone talking. She slowly looked at the blurry image, it was Hao with someone. She could hear them clearly now. 

"She is okay she just needs more rest" the doctor said. Hao sighed.

"I'm glad about that" he said. The doctor smiled. "Take care of your wife and your child' she said as she turned around.

"What?" Hao said disbelieving. The doctor turned around.

"So you don't know that your wife is pregnant? Well then congratulations" she said. Hao stood there without expression. Anna who heard the news lay down shocked but kept her eyes closed. The doctor closed Hao's apartment door.

"_I'm… pregnant? Oh no… not again…" _she looked at Hao who turned around and looked at her. She could see him clearly now. Hao blinked.

"Anna, since when were you awake?" he asked her. Anna didn't answer him. Hao smiled at her.

"Did you hear what the doctor just said?" he asked her. She nodded slowly.

"Well, that's…" "NO!" she shouted, sitting up, making Hao jumped in surprised.

"No… please no… Don't leave me… I… I don't know what to do… I.. you're the one who want it, please… don't do the same thing like Yoh did to me…" she said, covering her ears as if she didn't want to hear what Hao said. Hao stared at her shocked. He never knew that Anna would be acting that way, but it wasn't her fault though, everything was being messed up by Yoh, not her. He smiled a little.

"It's okay… It's not your fault, Anna… I'm the one who want it though.. Don't worry about it" he said. Anna looked at Hao sad. "Really?" she asked him. Hao nodded. Anna looked down.

"Hey" Hao called her. Anna looked up at him.

"Want to buy things for the baby?" he asked her. Anna looked at him surprised and then she smiled.

"Okay" she said. Hao nodded, hugging her tight. He smirked when he hugged her.

* * *

"Hey, Yoh!" Horo-horo called him. Yoh looked up. 

"What's the matter Horo-horo?" he switched off the television and stood up.

"What do you think about this one?" Horo-horo showed him a playboy magazine.

"Hooo.. well, that's your type isn't it?" Yoh chuckled. He smiled when he saw Horo-horo reading the magazine again.

"She is 18 years old! Yes!" he shouted. Yoh looked in front and his eyes widened.

"Horo-horo" he called him. "What Yoh? She is soooo pretty!" he said.

"Umm… you better look up to the front" he said. "Heh?" Horo-horo looked up and saw Tamao standing in front of them with red face, she was totally mad.

"Tamao…" he said. After that, you can hear his shouts from 1000 km and there is a picture of Horo-horo's cheek which was red because of her slap.

"I'm sorry Yoh-sama. I think I've left him toooooo looooooong" she said as she pinched his cheek. "Itaaaaaaaaiiii' Horo-horo whined. Yoh laughed.

"Its okay" he said and looked at the front again. Tamao let go of him

"Anna-sama…" she whispered, making Yoh and Horo-horo looked at her.

"Umm it has been a long time when she left the Inn nee… there is something missing if she is not here" she said. Yoh stared at her.

"Yeah… you're right. Almost 1 year" Yoh said. Tamao smiled at him.

"Didn't you start to miss her?" she asked him. Yoh looked sad.

"I don't know, I felt something is missing from my life. I know it's her, but she is no longer mine…" he said.

"I'm afraid Hao is using her" Horo-horo said suddenly. Tamao and Yoh looked at him.

"Hmmm… I hope not" Yoh said, smiling at him.

"Yeah… If something happens, Yoh will know about it" Tamao said.

"But, Yoh... when she said that she was pregnant, you didn't plan to kill the baby right?" Horo-horo asked him.

"Why do you ask about this now?" Yoh asked him back. "I just didn't have the courage to ask it, and well that time you were full of anger... so I didn't dare…" Horo-horo said. Yoh smiled.

"It's okay… I don't mean to kill her and my own baby... That child… will be very strong and powerful" Yoh said.

"Well of course, it's the Shaman King's child" Horo-horo said. Tamao smiled.

"I want to know how strong he is" she said. "How do you know that it's 'he'?" Horo-horo and Yoh looked at her.

"What? Oh no... I just hope that it's a boy when I heard the news about Anna is pregnant" she said. Inside her heart, she sighed in relive when they nodded, believing her.

"He'll be strong enough just to defeat Hao by himself if he wants to. If possible, to kill him, he could do it" Yoh said. Tamao and Horo-horo looked at him seriously.

"Well, that could be dangerous. If Hao knows about it, he will try to kill the baby" Horo-horo said.

"Yeah" Yoh said. Tamao looked at Yoh worried. "But his personality changed right?" Tamao asked Yoh.

"Hmm... who knows… He is so evil that time" Yoh said.

"Even Yoh can't trust his own brother?" Horo-horo asked him teasingly. Yoh smiled at him.

"No" Tamao whispered. _'Anna is in trouble'_ she said to herself. Suddenly she remember what Anna said to her,

"_Don't tell Yoh anything about me; I'm leaving to Kino-sensei's Inn"_

"What's wrong Tamao? You look so pale" Horo-horo asked her. "Hum? Oh nothing" she said. Yoh looked at her not sure.

'_She'll be safe in Kino-sensei Inn'_ she sighed in relived. Yoh and Horo-horo looked at her questioning.

* * *

_After a new year, my mother gave birth for me. She said that, when I was born, she felt a great furyoku within me. She was so surprised that I was glowing with furyoku that time, though the nurse couldn't see it. Hao also smirked when he saw me._

"What should we name him?" Hao asked to Anna who was hugging her first baby on her chest. Anna looked at him. She remember when she and Yoh decided the name for their baby, it's when they got the news that she was pregnant.

"Hana" she said. Hao looked at her confused. "Hana? It's a boy right?" Hao asked her. Anna glared at him. Hao sweat dropped.

"Alright… hey! It's combine our name together" Hao said. Anna looked at him surprised. _'Well, that's true, but it's my name with Yoh combine together! Oh whatever!'_ she thought.

"Yeah" she said, looking down to her child. He has a browned hair like her. She smiled.

* * *

_Not long after that, what my father, Tamao onee-chan and Horo-horo predicted was true. Hao was trying to kill me…_

"Hao, can you take care of Hana while I'm gone to the market near here?" Anna asked him. Hao smiled.

"Yes, Anna" he said. When Anna walked outside the room he looked at Hana who was sleeping peacefully in his own bed. Hao smirked.

"Finally, we can be really together nee" Hao said to him. Hana eyes half opened, he looked at Hao and whined.

Hao slowly walked toward him and made a ball of fire in his hand. Baby Hana looked at him calmly; he didn't know anything about that fire of course. He laughed evilly.

Anna ran toward her room, she felt something was not right. When she opened the door, her eyes widened. Hana was surrounded by fire.

"HANA!" she shouted. She noticed someone was standing near her baby, and it was Hao. She looked at him worried.

"Hao, Hana…" she said. Hao smirked. "What? What's wrong with him?" he asked her.

"What? Do you want to kill your own child? Save him!" she shouted. Hao looked at her laughing.

"My child? Who said that he is my child? It's Yoh's child" he said. Anna eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered. She could hear Hana's cries become louder. She looked at the baby worried. "Hana" she called him.

"It's Yoh's child. He is not my child. He is very powerful and it can kill me in just one strike, he _is_ my enemy" he said, pointing to Hana.

"So it's better to kill him now before it's too late" Hao said. Anna eyes were filled with tears that she can't hold it anymore, and it fell down to her cheek.

"Hana… Yoh…" she whispered. "You were still pregnant when you left the hospital, when you met me, and when you had the fight with Yoh. So after that, I just pretended not to know and made love to you like nothing happen. Until you felt sick and fainted, I called the doctor just to pretend that I just knew that you're pregnant. Until now" Hao said. Anna kneeled down in front of him. She closed her eyes tight.

"Why? Why don't you just kill me? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN?" she shouted. Hao looked at her satisfied.

"You're the one that I want Anna, not Yoh or this baby, just you" he said.

"That baby is very powerful that even an accident couldn't kill him" Hao added. Anna looked at him immediately.

"What? So, you're the one who made that accident?" she stood up slowly, staring at him disbelieving. Hao smiled at her. "Yes" he said. "That's why I have to kill him now" he said looking at the baby that was crying loudly. Anna eyes widened when the fire was near Hana's shirt.

"NO!" she shouted. Suddenly a light came out from Hana and some furyoku made the fire blast toward Hao. Hao yelled when he receive that attack. Anna looked at Hao and then looked back at Hana with a shocked expression. She quickly ran toward him and brought him inside her hug.

She ran outside the apartment with tears on her cheek. Suddenly she heard Hao's voice.

"You can run anywhere Anna, but believe me; I will use that child to kill Yoh, after that I will kill him" He laughed evilly then his voice disappeared.

She knelled down on the street, Hana was still crying inside her hug. She hugged him tight.

"Hana… Yoh… I'm sorry…" she cried in regret for not believing Yoh. Hana stared at her mother when he saw her cry. He stopped crying and moved his hand up to her. She noticed him and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry" she said... The rain started to fall down.

'_Where should I go? Yoh will not believe me if I told him that Hao was trying to kill me and his child. He will not believe me if I told him that Hana was his child. What should I do?' _she walked slowly to the bus stop. She looked down sadly

'_Maybe I should talk to Kino-sensei about this' _she said. She saw the bus coming toward her direction.

_To Be Continued…_

_I will try to update soon! promise! im a bit busy and my stories was still being edit by my sweet little sista! she's the one that helping me with my grammars until this chps, so applause for her everyone! -giggles-_


	5. Great Spirit Command

_**Great Spirit's command**_

"So… that's what happens?" Kino asked her. Anna nodded slowly. She didn't dare to look at her sensei, so she just looked down at the table. Kino took a sip from her tea and looked at her.

"I can sense that he is so powerful" Kino said and smiled at the child. Anna looked at her.

"It's… Yoh's child… Hana is… Yoh's child" she whispered. Kino nodded. "Yes, Anna. I can sense his furyoku, it's almost the same as Yoh's furyoku" Kino said as she stood up.

"Okay, you can stay here" Kino said and picked up baby Hana from the floor. Anna looked at her surprised.

"We're going to raise him until he is old enough to control his own power. With that, I need someone's help" Kino said and walked toward the door.

"Wait" Anna called her teacher. Kino stopped but she didn't turn around to face her.

"Aren't you going to punish me for what I've done?" she asked her. Kino silent, suddenly she smiled.

"I will not punish you, but you have to receive all of the things that are going to happen after this. I'd say that it's your punishments as what you've done, Anna" Kino said calmly. Anna eyes became watered, but she just nodded, looking down.

"Please don't tell everyone that I'm here" she said. Kino smiled.

"If that what you want, beside Yoh will be in danger if he knows about it too" Kino said. Anna smiled at her sensei, "Arigatou, sensei" she said.

"Call me baa-san" she said. Anna looked at her surprised. "You should call me baa-san from now own" she said. Anna smiled happily. "Hai, baa-san" she said as she bowed down to her.

* * *

"YOH!!!" Yoh wake up from his dream. "Ummm doushita… it's still 7 in the morning" Yoh said. 

"I heard some news!" Horo-horo shouted.

"You don't have to shout, baka" Ren said, standing in front of his room.

"Do you know about Hao's apartment?" Horo-horo asked him. Yoh blinked.

"Yes of course, why?" "It's burned down!" Horo-horo said. Yoh looked at him shocked.

"Really? When did you find out about it?" Yoh asked.

"I found out when I switch on the TV, and there's the news" Horo-horo explained.

"Since when you watch about news on T.V?" Ren asked. The others looked at him.

"Well….." Horo-horo said a bit irritated with Ren's attitude. Yoh sighed.

"I think we should go there and check" Yoh said and started to undress.

"We should check if Hao is there too or not" Ren said.

"I'm worried about Anna" Yoh whispered.

They all went to Hao's apartment and they saw Tamao standing in front of the apartment with sad face.

"Tamao" Horo-horo called her. Tamao looked at him. She tried to smile but failed.

"Hao and Anna-sama is leaving I guess" she said. Yoh blinked. He felt another aura from the apartment, and without his knowing he started to walk inside Hao's room. Everyone watched him went inside and they followed.

Yoh saw there was a small bed and stayed Anna's cloths above it that was torn. Yoh looked around and sense Hao's power mixed with another furyoku that he didn't know whom it was.

"Did you guys feel something different from this room?" he asked. Horo-horo and Ren looked at him seriously.

"Yes, someone that is very strong and much stronger than you, Yoh" Horo-horo said. Ren nodded.

"I think maybe Hao and _that_ someone were fighting?" Ren gave some clues.

"Yeah, it can be that way" Yoh said. Suddenly they saw Silva stood in front of the room.

"Silva!" Yoh called his name. "Hi Yoh, long time no see you" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Yoh asked him.

"I have some message from Great Spirit for you" Silva said. Yoh blinked.

"Is it a good news or bad news?"

"Find out by yourself" he said as he put his hand on Yoh's head. Yoh heard a voice from the Great Spirit as he closed his eyes.

"_You have a duty as a Shaman King. Someone that is very strong was born not long ago and he is very strong shaman. Your duty is to find him and make him trust you, so that he did not work for Hao. If you failed, the world will be destroyed because of that child" _Yoh plastered a serious looked even tough his eyes closed.

"How can I find that child if I don't know anything about him?" Yoh asked Great Spirit.

"_Find you wife to be. She knows everything about him" _Yoh eyes opened.

"What if… I can't find her…I mean, without your help…" Yoh asked again.

"_She's the only one who can help you to find out about that child. You should find her by yourself" _The Great Spirit command.

"I will try… when can I started to find her?' he asked again.

"_You can't search for her now, because you can't feel that child's furyoku, his furyoku is not stable yet. But when it's become stronger, you can feel it and find him" _

'_Is this child is really have a relationship with Anna? Why is it like a puzzle?'_ Yoh thought.

"I will try to search for her then" Yoh said.

"_Good, I am really looking forward to it. I hope you can make the child trust you. You have 5 years to search for him"_ The Great Spirit's voice vanished.

"Wait? 5 YEARS? IT SHOULDN'T BE THAT LONG!" Yoh shouted. Silva looked at him seriously.

"You should find Anna" he said. "Yes, I will try" Yoh said.

"What are you going to do now?" Horo-horo asked him. Yoh looked at him.

"We should wait for about 1 year; Great Spirit said that the child was just born, so he is still a baby now. So I guess, we should wait until it's about 1 year to sense that child's furyoku" Yoh said.

"I see" Horo-horo said. Ren smirked.

"Finally, something interesting is start. I want to find out what's that child relation with Anna, and also I want to fight him" Ren said.

Yoh smiled. "It must be hard for us to find Anna" Yoh said. Silva smiled.

"I will try to help you" he said. They all nodded. "Yoh-sama" Tamao called him. Yoh looked at her, the others too.

"Yes?" "Umm can I help you too?" Tamao asked. Yoh smiled.

"Yeah, but it's okay… we don't want to drag you in danger" Yoh said.

"But…" Horo-horo stopped her. "It's okay, maybe we'll be wound badly, but in the end, we'll all need your help. Am I right?" Horo-horo asked. Yoh and the others smiled at him.

"Yeah… Arigatou, Tamao" Yoh said. Tamao nodded. They all smiled to each other.

* * *

Anna opened her eyes and she could felt her body is sweating. She sat up and looked down. She sighed in relieve. 

"It's just a dream… I'm glad" she said. She heard Hana cried and she looked over him.

"Hana, don't cry. I'm okay I just having a nightmare, that's all" she brought him to her chest and kissed him on his forehead. He was whining and he looked at Anna with his brown eyes. Anna smiled at him.

"I wish I could tell your real father that you're his child" she whispered as she hugged him tight. "I'm sorry" she said.

_When the next morning came, Okaa-san went to where Yoh and the others are. But she found no one but spirit inside the inn. She cried and felt so guilty with me in her arms. She then thought it's no use to stay at the Inn waiting for them, so she turned around and left the Inn. That's when my father walked home with his friends and felt her aura._

"Hey, did you feel this furyoku?" Yoh asked Ren. Ren nodded.

"Yeah, it's… Anna" Yoh looked at him seriously.

"Anna… and another furyoku with someone that is very strong" Yoh said. Horo-horo gulped.

"Maybe, she is being followed by it and ran to this Inn?" he asked.

"Is it impossible if this furyoku is that strong person that the Great Spirit talked about? Ren asked.

"And the one that was fought Hao?" Manta asked.

"We should find Anna as quick as possible" Yoh said. The others nodded.

"She is in danger"

Yoh quickly ran out from the inn. His entire friend looked at him surprised.

"Where do you want to go Yoh?" Horo-horo shouted. They then followed him.

"I'm going to Aomori to check if Anna was there!" he shouted back. Ren, Manta, and Horo-horo looked at each other but they didn't say anything. They quickly followed him.

'_Please, Anna. I want to see you save and at least not near with Hao' _Yoh thought.

"But Yoh, I think she is with Hao" Horo-horo said.

"I don't think so, we didn't felt Hao's furyoku, and maybe he left her? If he is protecting her, why did she run back to the Inn?" Yoh said.

"Well, that's true" Horo-horo said with his right hand on his chin.

"Darou…?" _(right?)_ Yoh said and ran toward the bus station to go to the train station.

* * *

Yoh ran as quick as possible toward his grandmother's Inn. 

"BAA-CHAN!" he shouted as he opened the door. Kino came out and looked at Yoh as if she could see him with her blind eyes.

"Is Anna here?" Yoh asked her. Kino looked at him with serious expression.

"No, why?" she asked him. Yoh sighed heavily.

"Nothing…" he said, looking down. Kino silent, but suddenly went toward him, patted his arms.

"Don't worry about her" she said. "Maybe she is in Izumo… Why don't you tried to search for her there?" she said.

"Izumo? Oh yes, there is another place that maybe she will go" he said. "Arigatou baa-chan!" he said and ran outside. Kino looked at him then sighed.

"Is this what you really want?" she asked Anna who is standing behind her, still holding her son.

"Yes, although I explain everything, he will not trust me" she said, looking down.

"I have said something bad to him also; it's my fault, so I think I should not be around him anymore. I'm sorry baa-chan; you're already arranging my married with him, but…"

"It's okay, I don't mind about it. I just want you to choose what you really want now" she said. Anna smiled sadly.

"I will call Yohmei to train that child until he is able to control his own power" Kino said. Anna nodded.

* * *

"How is it, Yoh?" Horo-horo asked. "It's almost nights" Manta said. 

"I'm going to Izumo" Yoh said.

"What? Now?" Horo-horo shouted. "Yes, maybe Anna is there" Yoh said.

"But…" Ren stopped him. Horo-horo looked at him and then looked back at Yoh.

"Well, okay, I'll follow you" he said. Yoh looked at his friends.

"Yes, anywhere you go, Yoh-kun" Manta said. "Don't waste your time with just standing here, we should be hurry" Ren said. Yoh smiled at his friends.

"Arigatou minna" Yoh said. They all nodded and ran back toward the train station.

"Maybe we should pick the night train?" Horo-horo asked. "Yes, you're right.

"Let's go"

* * *

"I see, so that's what happen" Yohmei talked to someone in the phone. "Yes, okay… I will. This is really serious" Yohmei said, suddenly he smiled. 

"I think they are here already, Yoh and the others" he said. "I will go there soon" Yohmei added. He put the phone to where its place.

"Ojii-chan!" Yoh shouted. Yohmei smiled to his grandson as he walked outside the house.

_To Be Continue…_

_I'm soooo sorry for updating soo late, i will be appreciate it if u guys keep reading this fic and review me T.T ne.. sorry for my bad grammar also.. well i hope my grammar is getting better -sweated dropped-_


	6. Who's My Father?

_**Who is my father?**_

A boy with blonde hair ran towards his mother. He looked to be 4 to 5 years old.

"Kaa-san… Kaa-san!" He shouted. His mother looked at him.

"Hi, Hana. How was your test?" she asked him. Hana stopped running and showed a little green spirit to his mother.

"I can summon it! See?" he shouted. Anna smiled.

"Yes, I can see that, Hana" Anna said. Someone was walking towards their direction with a smiled on his face.

"He is great, he can totally summon that spirit and not just called them, but summon it. He's so great" Yohmei said. Anna looked at Yohmei and smiled. Hana ran toward his great grandfather.

"Hi Ojiii-san, arigatou!" he said cheerfully. Yohmei nodded and watched him running towards another direction.

"I remembered Yoh when I saw him. He really looks like his father" Yohmei said. Anna nodded.

"Yeah, but he's stronger than Yoh. That's all" she said. "His power is really big and he can control it while being 6 years old. He will become a great Shaman after that, and no worries about Hao killing him" Yohmei said. Anna smiled.

"Yes, I just hope nothing bad happens anymore" she said.

"Don't worry, everything will work out fine" Yohmei said. Anna nodded.

"That's what he always says" Anna said. Suddenly they heard a loud crash and looked over to see Hana in front of the bonsai pot and looking down worried.

"Hana, are you okay?" Anna ran toward him.

"Kaa-san…" he showed the broken pot with scared face.

"It's happened again hasn't it? He broke my favorite pot" Kino said.

"I'm sorry…" Hana said.

"Go run 50 times around this house" Kino said. "HEH?" Hana shouted.

"No shouting, do what your Hi Obaaa-san say, Hana" Hana looked at his mother.

"Hai…" he said and started to run.

"He is very naughty" she said. Yohmei smiled. "And looks like Yoh" he said. Anna nodded in agreeing with both of them. She smiled.

"He is still learning to control his power" she said. "Yes, he uses the shikigami to bring that pot to you, Kino" Yohmei said. Kino smiled.

"Yes, I know" she said. "I wish he'd know about his real father" Kino said, looking to Anna. Anna looked at Kino.

"I will tell him about it when he'll grown up" Anna said. "When?" Kino asked her. Anna didn't answer her.

"KAA-SAN!!!" Hana shouted. Anna looked at him, behind him was Yoh's mother, Keiko. Anna smiled.

"Hi, Anna. Long time no see" Keiko said. Anna bowed down.

"Yes okaa-sama" she said. Keiko smiled and held Hana up.

"I can see that Hana is healthy as usual" Keiko said, smiling at him. Hana smiled at her. "Hai!" he said cheerfully.

"Let's come inside and have a tea" Kino said and turned around. All of them followed her.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Otou-san was in another place, still searching for my Kaa-san. When he found out that my Kaa-san was not in Izumo, he started to think that he should search for her from one place to another. It has been 3 years since he searched for me while I was still 2 years old, that's what he said._

"Huaaa…." Yoh yawned. He rest on his bed and closed his eyes. Horo-horo grinned.

"It's nice in here. It really has a good view of the stars too" he said.

"We're lucky that we chose this Inn" Manta said.

"Yeah, but I'm tired from searching for Anna all day" Yoh said. "Humph… It's good for my leg" Ren said as he massaging his leg. Yoh laughed.

"Yeah… I'm also tired" Yoh said.

"It's been a long time since we started searching for Anna nee" Horo-horo said. Yoh nodded.

"How long is it?" he asked. "3 years? On the day we felt a great furyoku that now is nowhere to be found" Ren said.

"Anna… I wonder where she is, I've been searching to Aomori, and also to Izumo, but I didn't find her" he said. Ren and Horo-horo looked at him. They remembered when they found out that Anna was in danger, but they didn't find her anywhere and Yoh suddenly saod that maybe she came back to Aomori and searched for her there.

"It's really making me curious, who is that child? Maybe he is around 5 years old now? And what's his relation with Anna?" Ren said with curious tone.

"Maybe it's her son?" Horo-horo said teasingly. "Really?" Yoh sat up as quick as he can.

"Someone is being curious all of the sudden" Horo-horo said. Yoh blushed.

"If you find out that's true, what will you do? Maybe it's Hao's son?" Manta said. Yoh looked down.

"I don't know… but if it's true he's his son, why did the Great Spirit say that he will work with Hao? I'm curious" Yoh said. Ren and Horo-horo nodded.

"Yeah… it's like a book that I can't wait to read the ending" Horo-horo said. Yoh smiled.

"We'll find out about it soon" he said as he lay down again. He closed his eyes, remembering when he ran to Aomori to ask if Anna was there. His grandmother said she wasn't, when she asked why, he had already ran outside the mansion and went straight to Izumo to check if she was there. But there his grandfather said that he hadn't seen her and started teasing him if Anna ran away because they had a fight. Yoh sighed and walked outside his house.

"I will find her no matter what" Yoh said. All of them looked at him, they smiled.

* * *

Tamao ran towards Kino's Inn. She quickly walked inside and found out that Yoh's parent were there.

"Konichiwa" she said, bowing down. Anna looked at her, she smiled.

"Tamao, ohisashiburi" she said. _(Long time no see)_

"Anna-sama! You're here! I thought you were still with Hao" she said, walked toward her. Anna looked at her.

"So, there are a lot of things that we should talk about?" she said. Tamao smiled at her. "Yes, I think. You know, Yoh-sama has been looking for you all the time. Hmm... It should be 3 years now" she said. Anna eyes widened.

"What? 3 years? He has been searching for me for 3 years?" she asked her in disbelief.

"Yes, Anna-sama. Umm, since he found out that Hao-sama's apartment was burned down, he said that you also came back to the En Inn, so he has been searching for you since 3 years after planning about it" Tamao said, explaining to her.

"But, how did he know that I came back to the En Inn? And how did he also know that Hao left me?" She asked her.

Tamao then told everything to her.

……………………………….

"So, he has been searching for me for 3 years since then?" she asked her again. Tamao nodded.

"Does he also know about my…" Anna stopped. Tamao blinked.

"Your what?" she asked her. Anna looked down. She didn't know if she should explain to Tamao about Hana or not, until Hana shouted in front of the door.

"Kaa-chan!" he shouted. Anna looked up, she quickly stood up and walked toward the door. Hana looked at Tamao curious.

"Ne, kaa-chan, who is that?" he asked her. Anna smiled; she picked up Hana and walked back to sit beside Tamao.

"She is my friend, Hana. Tamao, this is Hana, my son" she said. Tamao looked at Anna surprised.

"Really? Oh my God! You are already this big! I'm glad to see you're safe, Hana! You look like your father!" Tamao said. Anna looked at her weird.

"Big? Father? What do you mean?" she asked her. Tamao looked at her surprised; she forgot that Anna didn't know that she knew that Hana was saved inside her womb the day when she left the hospital. Tamao looked down. Ana glared at her.

"Tell me, Tamao" she ordered. Tamao winced.

"Umm, actually I knew that… you were still pregnant when you left from the hospital, Anna. That day, after that accident happened" she said. Anna looked at her surprised and sad.

"But… Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"Because you said that you didn't want to hear the results about the baby, beside you said that you didn't want to let everyone know about everything, so I didn't say anything to them" she said. Anna stared at her, suddenly; she let Hana go and told him to play outside.

"Tamao, you're so dumb! Why didn't you tell me sooner about it!" she said, she was feeling hurt inside her heart.

"I'm sorry, Anna-sama" she said. Anna felt like crying, but she tried to hold her tears back. "Why did it have to happen like this?" she whispered. Tamao looked down.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry" she said. As she said that Anna's tears came down.

Kino looked at both of them from the door. "It's the Great Spirit's will" she said silently. Hana looked at his mother that was now crying. He was curious about what Tamao said to her.

'_Father? Who is my father?' _He asked himself curious.

'_I've never thought about it before'_

_To Be Continued…_

_Finalyyy I can update!!! Thanks to u Isa-chan, I'm sorry for update soooo late readers.. because I'm busy and so was Isa, I'm busy with my university's work so I haven't update for a looooonnngggg time.. but I will never leave my story undone don't worry.. –grinnn-_


	7. Meet Hao

_**Meet Hao**_

Anna walked outside the Inn with Hana beside her.

"When are you going to leave?" she asked Tamao. Tamao shook her head.

"I said to Yoh-sama and the others before that I will help them if they need any help, they said it's okay and left" she said. Anna looked at her suspiciously.

"Don't tell Yoh anything about me and Hana" she said. Tamao looked at her with a sad look.

"But why? Don't you miss Yoh-sama?" she said.

"I don't want him to be in danger because of me, again" she said. "I told you before about the whole thing right?" Tamao just sighed.

"Nee, Kaa-chan" Hana called her. "Yes, Hana?" she looked down at her son.

"Who is my father?" The sudden question shocked the female shamans

"Why did you ask that, Hana?" Anna asked him. "Because Tamao nee-chan said that I really look like my father, I'm just curious about who he is " Anna looked at the stunned Tamao with a killing stare, while the pink haired one quickly shook her head and looked away. She sighed and looked at the innocent boy in front of her

"Well, your father is the greatest Shaman in the world, Hana. He's the Shaman king" she said, kneeled down in front of him and pat his head gently. Hana looked at her mother.

"Shaman King? I heard about him from Hi Ojiii-san, but I don't think he's that great. But if you said that he's the greatest Shaman in the world, he must be awesome… " he looked at Anna. She just nodded.

"Can I meet him?" he asked with a cheerful tone. But his mother just looked away sadly

"I don't think so, Hana. He's too busy for us right now" Anna said, her grip was getting tighter. The boy didn't say anything; he just looked his mother, disappointed. "Its okay" he nodded, trying to hide his feelings; but his mother knew him too well ….

"Do you wait for him? I can't guarantee it won't be so soon, but at least we can be together again as a family" she asked him. 'yea, if only that thing could happen sooner'

Hana nodded happily. "Yes, of course!" he smiled at the blond woman, who smiled back at him

Anna looked at her watch and realized that it's dawn already. "It's late already. I think we have to buy something for us to eat." Hana took her hand and walked beside his mother. Tamao just smiled at them

"What are you waiting, Tamao? Let's go" she said. The other just nodded happily. "Hai!"

"I think you have to obey all my words until the problems are solved" Anna whispered. Tamao stared at her with wide eyes. There's nothing she could do about it … except regret that she found her already

* * *

The moon appeared brightly in the dark sky, and made such beautiful view that's quite rare for the ten year old boy. Hana stared at the scenery and decided to play around the forest. He didn't afraid of those dark things outside, he found it interesting instead.

"Hana, don't play too far! Its night already" Anna called him from inside the house. But the little guy just replied by telling her that he'll be fine and ran outside to play.

He was playing with the spirits from the forest, when suddenly he felt someone's presence behind him. He turned back and found a man with weird cloak standing beside him and stared at him with a calm, charming smile

"May I know who you are?" the question amazed him. He was even better than he predicted before. "Me? I'm Hao. Asakura Hao to be exact" he said calmly. Hana looked up at him.

"You can fly? How? Are you a Shaman too? " He pointed at Hao who was floating in the air. "Yea …. Do you want to learn how float in the air like this?" he asked. Hana nodded, smiling cheerfully at the omyouji . Hao landed on the ground and patted his head carefully.

"Hmm… are you sure that you really want to learn? It's not that easy you know …. It may take quite a time …. Your mother might worry about you if you come home late" Hao smirked at him. "It's okay, I won't tell mom" Hana smiled.

"Okay then, I think now you're ready to learn" he said as he picked him up and place him on his shoulders. "Let's go" whispered the Shaman as both of them vanished through the cold breeze

* * *

"Hana?"

no reply

She had look around the place where Hana had usually play, but she didn't what she was expecting to see. "That child, I've told him not to play too far!" she whispered and walked back to the house.

* * *

Hao was stunned. It was just ten minutes ago he taught Hana how to control his power and floats in the air, and he just mastered it, without any problem at all.

"Wow, you shocked me. Have you ever been trained by anyone before? I mean someone who's an expert Shaman? I think I can teach you more than this … I can see you got the potentials" Hao smirked at the little boy

Hana smiled at him and took his sword, "Then teach me how to control my power. I want to be stronger than now" he said cheerfully. "Hmm, that would be harder and need more time. Just be patience" Hao smiled.

"Patience ka? It's the hardest thing that I don't guarantee I can do. I want to be stronger, much stronger than now. And I need it fast" Hana said seriously.

Hao giggled "then I think we just on the right track" he said.

"But I can't teach you now, it need more time, more concentration. I can see that you're not concentrating well because of your mother right? Let's go home. Your mother is worrying about you right now" Hao said.

Hana nodded. "Are you going to teach me again tomorrow?" he asked. Hao nodded at him

"But you have to promise me one thing first"

"What? Tell me!"

"Never tell your mom about this meeting" Hao smiled. Hana looked at him carefully. His mother would be proud of him if he's stronger and could protect her from anything that want to hurt her.

"I think we have a deal" he smiled. Hao took his hand, and they both disappear through the mist.

Hana smiled at Hao and waved his little hands to the older Shaman. Hao smiled back, and silently thought about the innocent boy, before he vanished to the forest.

* * *

Anna had been waiting for him for almost two hours by now. She was getting impatience every minute when Hana finally arrived.

"Hana! Where had you been? What did I say about going too far from the house? What if someone kidnapped you and I never see you again?" she shouted.

Hana's eyes were full of tears, but he had promise himself not to cry.

Anna waited a moment, "Show me your hands!" she said. "Huh? But kaa-san…" suddenly he remembered his promise with Hao

"_Never tell your mom about this meeting"_

He held his hand And Anna hit it hard. The boy winced in pain. "Never do anything like this, ever again, or I will punish you twice as hard!" she said. Hana nodded in reply silently, wincing as Anna hit his hands again.

"Anna-sama, I think you are too hard on him, he's just six years old" Tamao said.

"No, he should learn how dangerous it is to play outside and never disobey the rules" Anna said. Tamao smiled at Hana who was trying to endure the pain. She held him up.

"Its okay, your mother was just worried about you" she said. Hana cried even more. Anna sighed.

"Leave him alone. He will cry even more if he knows someone is trying to protect him" Tamao just smiled.

* * *

"Hao Oni-sama, when are we going to practice controlling my power? " Hana asked. Hao smiled at him. "We will, but I can see that you've practice with your Hi ojiii-san" he said. Hana nodded.

"Yep! he said that my furyoku is starting to become stable" he said cheerfully. Hao nodded.

"Well, you should practice more, so that you can help me later" he said with a smirk. Hana looked at him in confusion.

"How? How can I help you?" he asked. Hao only smiled in return. "Okay" Hana said, staring at him still unable to understand.

"Let's continue to train, close your eyes as usual" Hao said, standing up. Hana closed his eyes, and he could see a person that is onmiyouji, he smiled. He likes that person, he is very powerful.

"You should be able to control that big Shikigami if you've seen him. Let's practice again" Hao said as he summon 2 shikigami that is different from his old shikigami. With his eyes closed, Hana can feel a great furyoku behind him and he was able to jump up as that shikigami attacked him. He called his little spirit and attacked that shikigami. One turned into a piece of paper and the other one was slashed by his spirit sword. Hao smirked.

"You've improved a lot" he said. Hana opened his eyes and smiled.

"I can see that you can turn your tiny shikigami into a sword, like I taught you before nee" Hao said. Hana nodded, the green shikigami flew toward him. Hana laughed.

"Well, let's go back to your house" Hao said. Hana nodded, as he held Hao's hand, they teleported back to Hana's house.

Hana landed on the ground, he looked up at Hao and waved.

"Teach me more!" he said. Hao nodded. "Yeah, I will" he said.

"Hao!" they heard a voice and both of them looked up, Hana looked behind him and saw his mother standing behind him, shock evident in her face.

"Anna" Hao smiled at her. Anna glared at him. "What are you doing here?! And why did you talk to Hana?" she almost shouted at him. Hao only chuckled.

"Nothing to worry about, I was just teaching him what he wants me to teach" hao said. Hana looked at Hao then looked back to his mother.

"Kaa-san, Hao oni-chan is.." "SHUT UP, HANA!" she shouted. Hana flinched.

"Kaa-san…" Hana said. Hao jumped down and looked at Hana.

"I think you should go inside now" Hao said and Hana turned around. Hana walked inside his house, but he saw both his mother and Hao talking and glaring at each other.

"Don't you dare hurt Hana" Anna said. Hao stopped. "Don't worry, I wasn't trying to kill him. He is far too powerful now. I just want to have another strong comrade" Hao smirked at her. Anna's eyes widened and Hao vanished, she could hear him laughing evilly. It made Anna remember the time she ran away from him. She looked down and sighed.

"Kaa-chan" Hana called her. She looked at her son standing in front of the door with a worried expression. She suddenly hugged him.

"Don't talked to him again, Hana. Promise me?" she asked him. Hana didn't answer her, making her look at his eyes.

"He is dangerous. Don't meet him again, and you can attacked him if you want to" She said. "But he taught me many things, kaa-chan" Hana said. Anna sighed.

"Listen to me, Hana. Bad things will happen if you become his comrade" she said. Hana nodded slowly. Anna looked at him with curious if he really mean it or not. But she stood up and led him to the house.

_To Be Continue…_

_Phew, write this section, finally! XD hope u enjoy it LOL!_

Hey sorry for not updating for soooo long.. XD I hope u wont mad.. oh yeah special thanks to Vanessa who help me with my grammar.. makasih yaw… eheheh gue update juga akirnya… LOLZZ hananya manis dh jdnya..

review mee nee…I miss your reviewwss a lot!

4 more reviews and i will be update! -grinnnn- njaa nee..


	8. Who is My Father, Hao Onichan?

_**Who is My Father, Hao Oni-chan?**_

Hana looked down at his book, what had happen made him think about his father more.

"Maybe Hao Oni-san knows about my father?" he asked himself. He smiled.

"Maybe, but wait… my mother didn't want me to meet him again… She said that he is not a good guy" he mumbled to himself.

"Hmm, heheh it's okay, as long as Kaa-san didn't find out about it" he said as he stood up. He opened the door and found out that Anna is standing in front of him, hands in front of her chest.

"Where are you going?!" she asked him. Hana looked at her with fear evident in his eyes.

"Umm… no where Kaa-san. I just want to play outside" he said.

"You better practice more" she said. Hana nodded slowly. He ran outside the Kino's house and called the tiny green spirit. Anna stared at him until he turned to the right corridor.

Hana ran towards the bushes and sat there. He looked up to the sky. Suddenly he heard someone chuckling. He looked to his side and saw Hao standing beside him.

"Hao, you are here! Wait, kaa-san might find you here" he said, stood up. Hao smiled at him.

"Don't worry" Hao said. He stared at Hana. "Do you want to go somewhere together?" he offered. Hana took his hand. He nodded.

"Okay, let's go" he said and both of them vanished.

Hana looked around; he looked amazed at the place where Hao had took him. It's like heaven; he can hear bird chirping, and the sound of water flowing.

"It's so beautiful" he said. Hao smiled and stepped in front of him.

"Yeah, I also love it here" Hao said, smiling at him.

"Why don't we just sit here and relax?" Hao asked him. Hana looked at him then nodded.

"Hai!" he said. Both of them then sat under the big tree, and Hana lied down on the soft grass, feeling the breeze caress his face, while Hao leaned on the big tree.

"It'll be wonderful if Kaa-san is here too" he said. Hao smiled lazily.

"Yeah, but she won't be able to enjoy this if I'm around" Hao said. Hana looked at him and sat up.

"Why? Why does kaa-san hate you so much, Hao Oni-chan?" Hana asked. Hao looked at him.

"It's a long story" he said. Hana looked at him questioning.

"I want to know… eh? Does it have anything to do with my father?" he asked him. Hao smirked at his question.

"Want to know about it?" he asked him. Hana nodded. "Really?" he asked. Hana nodded once again. "Don't regret it nee" Hao said.

"Let me see, where should I began to tell you from, hmm… actually you're still in your mother's womb when that accident happened" Hao said, looking at him.

"Accident?" Hana asked. Hao nodded. "There was an accident, Hana. And since that we know that… your father is trying to kill you and your mother" Hao said. Hana eyes widened.

"My father was… trying to kill me?" he asked for more clearly. Hao nodded again.

"It seems as if he didn't want you to be in this world, and he didn't want to take the responsibility to raise you. So he tried to kill you, but since you weren't born yet, he wanted to kill you mother too" he said. Hana stared at Hao disbelievingly.

"So, why did my mother never tell me this? And what does it have to do with her hating you?"

"Hmm, well, she didn't want you to find out and hate your own father, and when I was with you, she thought that I'm going to tell you all the truth, so that's why she didn't want me to come near you, she don't hate me, but she just wants to protect you from the truth" Hao said, there was a pride in his tone of voice. He had successfully made Hana believe him. Hao smirked.

"How did you know that I'm still alive? And kaa-san too?" Hana asked.

"Well from the hospital of course, you're a strong baby, your mother is so lucky to have you" Hao said. Hana smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm sad; I never thought my own father was trying to kill me… And he also tried to kill Kaa-san! The person that I love the most" Hana said, looked down. Hao looked at him, he smiled.

"Don't tell Kaa-san that you know about it, okay? She will try to cover it up, she didn't want you to know the truth" Hao said, stood up. Hana looked up at him.

"But" "No but, Hana. I've told you everything, but don't tell Anna. It's just between the two of us, okay?" Hao looked at him and finally, Hana nodded slowly.

"Hai" he said. Hao put his hand on his head. "Good. Now, let's go home" he said. Hana nodded again.

Then, they both went back and arrived in front of the Kino's Inn.

Hana waved his hand to Hao before he vanished again. Hana sighed.

'_I can't believe what I just heard' _he thought. Beside the house, Anna looked down.

'_I think I should move to another place to save Hana from Hao' _Anna thought as she looked up to the sky. She smiled.

'_I never thought I'm going to move away again…' _she thought.

_To Be Continue…_


	9. Meet Yoh

_**Meet Yoh**_

"Kyoto?" Tamao asked, Anna nodded. "Why" she asked her. Anna looked at Hana who was watching the T.V.

"Hana, it's time to go to sleep" she said. Hana looked at her, disappointment etched clearly across his face, but, nevertheless, he switched off the T.V. He walked towards her and hugged her.

"Oyasumi, Kaa-san" he said. Anna hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

"Oyasumi, Hana" she said. Then he ran upstairs.

"Why, Anna-sama?' Tamao asked her. Anna sighed.

"I saw Hao trying to take Hana away from me, and turn him into his comrade, so I want to leave to another place far away from him, and bring Hana along, so that he won't meet Hao anymore" Anna said.

"… What are you going to say to Hana?" Tamao asked her.

"We're having a vacation, it's easy to make him happy that way" Anna said. Tamao smiled sadly.

"Well, it is possible that Hao would find you again there…" Tamao said.

"Don't worry, I've asked Baa-san to make some protection for us for a while" Anna said.

"Soudesuka? I'm happy that you're thinking that far, Anna-sama! Well, we're going to Kyoto then, and then we're going to enjoy the hot spring and all!" Tamao said with sparkling eyes. Anna smiled at her.

"Yeah" she said.

* * *

"Kyoto?" Hana asked. Anna nodded.

"We're going to have a vacation in Kyoto" Anna said.

"Really?" Hana shouted. Anna nodded. "Let's pack then Kaa-san!" He said with his hands up. Tamao laughed.

"I'll help you, Hana" Tamao said. "waaaiii vacation!!!" he shouted as he ran towards his room with Tamao following behind him.

Kino looked at both, Tamao and Hana. She sighed. "The protection that I'm going to give you isn't that strong; it's only some small beads that can help you get away from it, though I'm not sure whether or not Hao will be able to break it…" Kino said as she gave Anna a few small beads. Anna took it from her with a grateful smile.

"It's alright, at least it can help us a little" Kino smiled. "Be careful" she said. Anna nodded.

* * *

"Where should we go after this Yoh?" Horo-horo asked him. Yoh looked at the map. They're in Ueda now. He smiled.

"Hmm… why don't we go toward Kofu? Or maybe it's the best if we take a rest in Kyoto?" Yoh said. They all smiled.

"Oi oi…. It's not the time to rest you know" Horo-horo said.

"You're always wasting time" Ren said. "So carefree" Manta chucked.

"Maybe Kyoto isn't really bad after all" someone said. They all froze when they heard who's voice that was.

"Hao!" They all turned around and glared at him.

"Yoo! Ohisashiburi" _(long time no see)_ Hao smiled at them.

Yoh took out his sword. "Hao!" He pointed to him, ready to attack him. Hao smirked.

"Where is Anna?" he asked him dangerously.

"I'm not here for fighting, Yoh. I just want to let you know about Anna. She is heading to Kyoto right now" Hao said. Yoh blinked.

"How did you know?" Ren asked sarcastically. "I overheard them talking" Hao said.

"Are you telling the truth?" Yoh asked him, suspicion evident in his voice. Hao looked at him.

"You tell for yourself if you're heading for Kyoto" Hao said. His spirit of fire hit Yoh's sword and send it flying to the ground. Yoh clutched his hand, wincing in pain.

"Yoh, you don't have to fight me, my new comrade is ready to fight you, you'll fight him soon enough. You don't have to worry about me, he's far stronger than I am, Yoh. Be prepared for it" Hao said. He laughed as he turned around and vanished in the fire. All of them glared at the spot where he was standing a moment ago. He could hear his laughter in the sky. Yoh gritted his teeth.

"New comrade ka?" he whispered.

"Let's go, maybe we should go to Kyoto as he says" Horo-horo said, put his hand on Yoh's shoulder. Yoh nodded.

"Okay, we go to Kyoto!" he said.

* * *

_A few days after I arrived in Kyoto, I met otoo-san… That time I didn't know that he was my father_

"Hana, you wait here, okay?" Anna said. Hana nodded.

"Don't go anywhere, we're not long to buy something for dinner" Anna said. "Okay, I will wait here" he said as he pointed to the fountain behind him. Anna nodded.

"Let's go, Tamao" she said.

"Why don't you let Hana come with us?" she asked. "He will be whining for junk food and its not good for his health, beside we're not long in the market" she answered. Tamao smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Yoh, why don't we eat first? I'm hungry" Horo-horo said.

"Okay… " he agreed, but suddenly he stopped. "What's wrong?" Manta asked.

"That child…is playing with the spirit isn't he?" he asked. They all looked at the blonde hair boy who was sitting on the fountain edge.

"Yes, it's a small green spirit like your ojii-san, Yoh" Horo-horo said.

"Not only my ojii-san can, all the omyouji can summon that little spirit" Yoh said. He then walked toward that boy.

"Are you alone?" Hana looked up. He said Yoh and his friends stood beside him, looking down at him.

"I'm waiting for my mother shopping" Hana said.

"You are… Shaman nee" Yoh said. Hana blinked.

"You can see this?" he asked. All of them nodded. "Yeah, we can" Horo-horo said. Hana smiled.

"Kaa-san said, the person who can see spirit is not a bad person, so I believe you all" Hana said as he jumped from the fountain edge and land on the ground. He looked up all of them. Suddenly they heard Hana's stomach growled. Yoh laughed.

"Do you want to eat with us for a while?" Yoh asked. Hana looked at the market.

"Kaa-san will slap my hands if she knows that I'm leaving without telling her" He said. "It's okay, just for a while" Yoh said. Hana looked at him, and then he nodded.

"Okay" he smiled.

"You can order anything you want" Yoh said as they sit down. Hana picked up the menu he smiled.

"Just chocolate cake" he said. "Kaa-san will suspicious when she found out that I'm already full" he said.

"Hey, shouldn't a kid like you go to school in this hours?" Horo-horo asked. Hana nodded.

"Yes, but kaa-san said I should enjoyed my life for a while before I went to school" Hana said.

"What does that mean?" Manta asked.

"Because he is a shaman" Ren said. Yoh smiled.

"Yeah, when he is bigger he will understand why…" Yoh said.

Ren called the waiters and they order for the food they want.

"Can I ask why?" Manta said. Yoh smiled sadly.

"He will not have friends if he went to school and talk to spirit while he was with his friends. They will looks at him suspiciously and thought of him as weird, the worst is if he plays with it, like he did with the tiny green spirit on the fountain edge. They will think that he is crazy to be talking to himself, when he is really talking to a spirit and all. So he will not have friends, so it's better if he goes to school when he was old enough to know that he is a shaman, and not all people can see spirit like he is. He can have many friends, it's a very good idea anyway" Yoh explained.

"Souka…" Manta said, looked at Hana who was eating happily.

"Hey, what's your name?" Horo-horo asked. "Hana" he said.

"Hana? That's a girl's name right?" Horo-horo said. "Yeah, but its kaa-san who named me, so I don't mind" Hana said.

"You're so carefree" Manta said. "Like someone" Ren said. Yoh laughed.

"What's your family name?" Yoh asked. Hana looked down.

"I don't know" Hana said. "What do you mean you don't know?" Horo-horo asked.

"Family name is from my father right? I don't have father…" he said. All of them went silent.

"Why? What happen?" Horo-horo asked curiously.

"Horo-horo" Yoh said. He looked at him; Yoh shook his head. "Oh, sorry" he said. Hana smiled. "It's okay" he said.

"My mother said that my father is far a way from me, so someday I will meet him" Hana said. "But maybe he will not know that I'm his son, because he believes I'm dead" Hana said, he looked down, his fist tighten. All of them looked at him disbelieve.

"Don't say that, maybe there is something that you misunderstood" Yoh said, smiled at him sadly.

"Misunderstood?" "Yeah" Yoh said, looked outside the café.

"Maybe" Hana said as he finished his cake. He drank and looked outside.

"I think it's time for me to go" Hana said. Yoh and his friends looked at him.

"Arigatou onii-chan" Hana bowed. "Douitashimashite" Yoh said. "Want us to come with you?" Manta asked. Hana shook his head.

"No, Its alright. Beside if my mother fing out that I'm with you guys, she will slap my hand" Hana said. "Okay, kiyotsukero" _(Be careful)_. "Hai" he called back at them as he ran outside the café.

"Poor child" Horo-horo said. "Well, let's finish with our meals and went to search for Anna" Yoh said.

* * *

"Hana, are you okay?" Anna asked. "Yes, kaa-san"

"Okay, thanks for waiting, lets go to search for something to eat" Anna said. "Hai" he said.

'_Oh, I forget to ask him who's his name… but I can remember his orange headphone'_ Hana said, smiling.

_To be continued…_


	10. I Will Kill him!

_**I will kill him!**_

"Haah.. I'm glad we went to Kyoto" Tamao said as she whipped her face with the hot spring water. Anna smiled.

"So, the protection is working ne" Tamao said. Anna nodded.

"Yeah" she said. "But is it okay to leave Hana alone in our bedroom?" Tamao asked again.

"It's alright, I've told him not to go anywhere"

* * *

"I'm booooooooooorrrrrrrreeeeeeedddd" Hana said as he rolled on the futon. He looked at the ceiling, remembering the guy wearing the orange headphone. 

"He is so nice" he said. "But doesn't he looks like someone that I know?" Hana mumbled as he sat up.

"_Hana" _Hana blinked. He heard someone speaking with him, but no one was there.

"Who is it?" Hana asked. _"Hao"_ Hana smiled.

"Where are you, Hao oni-san?" Hana asked.

"_Can you open the window? I'm outside"_ Hana quickly ran toward the window and opened it.

"Why don't you come inside Hao onii-san?" he asked.

"I can't, there is something that keeps me away, can you please take it for me?" Hana looked at Anna's bag.

"You mean the small beads? But it's kaa-san's" Hana said, showed Hao the beads. Hao smiled.

"Its okay. Now I want you to do something for me, Hana. Concentrate your furyoku on those beads" Hana looked at Hao strange. "Why?"

"Just do it, you will know about that later" Hao said, smirking. Hana do as he said and the beads cracked. "Hao oni-chan! It cracked!" he shouted. Hao nodded.

"Great job, arigatou Hana" Hao said. Hana looked at him questioning, "Don't tell kaa-chan I break the beads" he said. Hao nodded, he took the cracked beads from his hands and save it.

"Hey, Hao oni-san, I meet a good person today" Hana said. "Oh? Who is it?" Hao asked him.

"I forget to asked his name, but I remember that he is wearing an orange headphone" Hao blinked.

"What?! Orange headphone?" he almost shouted at him, pretending that he is surprised. Hana blinked when he saw his reaction.

"Yes, what's the matter?' Hana asked him.

"He is… Yoh, your father" Hao said. Hana eyes widened.

"What? But he is so nice to me!" he said. "He don't know that you're his son, or maybe he knows but pretend not know about you, so that he can make you believe him and then when the time is right, he is going to kill you!" Hao said. Hana looked at him with fear evident in his eyes.

"No" he whispered. Hao smirked. "Naa Hana. He is in Kyoto right now, so, before he kills you, why don't you kill him?" Hao said, the look on his face was frightening, like the old Hao that everyone was scared of. Hana looked at him in surprise.

"Kill… him?" Hao nodded. "Yes, your mother is in danger if you don't kill him, and he is going to kill you too. Before that happens, you have to kill him" Hao said. Hana looked down.

"Kill… him…….." he whispered. "Yes, Hana, for your mother's sake" Hao said.

"And for your sake" Hao added.

"I will" Hana said, he glared as he remember Yoh's face. "I will kill him!" he said with determination. Hao smirked.

"Good, now, I'm going, Hana. Oh, be prepared for tomorrow, we're going to kill him" Hao said. Hana nodded.

"Okay" he said. Hao jumped off the tree, He laughed evilly.

* * *

Yoh looked outside the window. "What's wrong, Yoh?" Manta asked him. 

"Nothing, I just felt something bad is going to happen" Yoh said. "Tomorrow" he added. All of them looked at him.

"Don't worry, we'll help you" Ren said. Horo-horo smiled.

"Yeah! That's what friends are for" Yoh smiled.

"Aa.. arigatou na" Yoh said, looked at his friends. They all smiled back to him.

"Tomorrow" he whispered as he looked back to the window.

* * *

"Kaa-san, can I play outside" Hana asked. Anna nodded. 

"Don't go too far" Tamao said. "Okay!" he shouted back at them.

"I'm glad that the beads are working perfectly" Tamao said happily.

"Yea, but it won't be long" Anna said.

"At least it work" Tamao said. "Can I have a look at it?" She asked.

"It's inside my bag" Anna said. Tamao walked toward Anna's bag and searched for it.

* * *

Hana walked toward where Hao told him before. 

"_Meet me at the cemetery tomorrow, it's not far from here"_

"Why should it be the cemetery?" he asked himself. "All I can do now is go there and wait for him" Hana smiled.

When he arrived, he saw Hao stood there with smiled, waving his hand to him.

"Hao oni-san" He said as he walked toward him.

"Hana, release all you power, it's a test to make it stable, I'm sure you can do it, now you've train enough, so I'm sure it's already stable" Hao said.

"Really? Then I'm going to try to change my spirits into sword like the last time" Hana said. Hao nodded.

He releases his furyoku and called his green spirit.

"Change into spirit sword!" Hana shouted as he perfectly used his furyoku and the spirit's form changed into a sword. Hao smirked.

"Finally!. You've done it perfectly Hana" he said. Hana smiled.

"I'm so happy!" Hana said as he jumped out, raised his sword to the sky.

"_I'm sure they can feel Hana's furyoku now" _Hao thought.

* * *

Yoh felt a great furyoku and looked up. 

"Hey guys, did you feel that?" Yoh asked. Horo-horo and Ren nodded. Fear etched on their face

"Yeah, we felt it, it was bigger than the last time" Horo-horo said.

"Let's go! We should go to where it is!" Yoh command them. Manta also ran with them.

_When I saw my father coming towards me, I glared angrily at them. I remembered what Hao oni-chan had said, he told me to kill my father, so I prepared myself for it_.

"Hao!" Yoh shouted. "Hi, Yoh! We meet again! Oh, greet also my new comrade, Hana" Hao said.

"Hana? Your new comrade?!" Yoh looked at Hana who glared at Yoh.

"Well, Hana, I'm sure you know what you should do to him" Hao said as he pointed at Yoh. Hana nodded angrily.

"Aa…" he said as he walked towards Yoh.

"I will kill him!"

_To be Continue…_

_Hey! now i'm happy that i can update as fast as i could.. yay this story is going to be more interesting if u keep reading it! ohyeah, looks like someone doesn't know about how much i love my own story nee.. if i didn't why should i keep update and complete this story anyway? -giggles- **u'r story can't be love by others if you yourself didn't even love your own story right? if u yourself don't think your story is good or even great, what about other people might think? totally sucks then...** _

_Alright!, going to udate if reach 5 more!! keep reviewwwwwww LOLLOLOLOLOZZZ _


	11. I Don't Understand

_**I don't understand**_

"I will kill him!" Hana said as he raised his sword. Yoh looked at Hana worriedly.

"Then, I have an important business to attend to, Hana, you should do your job perfectly while I'm gone, okay?" Hao said as he stepped aside. Smirking at Yoh, Hana nodded, getting ready for the fight.

"HAO!" Yoh shouted when Hao vanished.

"Don't look at another place when you're fighting!" Hana shouted as he jumped up. Yoh looked up and started his oversoul. Hana swished his sword to Yoh, then wind blew hard, Yoh blocked it with his sword, his cloths ripped in a small thorn, on his waist, and also on his arms. Yoh winced.

'_He is very strong!' _he thought. Yoh gritted his teeth, thinking hard as he blocked Hana's attack. Hana landed on the ground and glared at him.

"Why don't you attack me?" Hana asked angrily.

"No, because-"

"I'm your son?" Hana asked. Yoh blinked.

"What?" Hana smirked. "As I thought, you don't know if I'm still alive" Hana said as he raised his sword again. Yoh looked at him with wide-surprised eyes.

"What do you mean?" Yoh asked.

"Don't lie! You tried to kill my mother and me when I was still inside her womb! You tried to make it as an accident!" Hana shouted as he jumped again, now his sword with Yoh was pushing against each other. Yoh pushed a bit harder and Hana jumped up, Yoh's sword almost wounded his leg.

"I… wait, you mean that accident? Oh my God… Hana…." Yoh looked at him surprised and happy, but all Hana gave him was a glare and disgusted look.

"Don't pretend to be nice, I don't believe you" Hana said. He ran towards Yoh.

"Right now, the only thing to make kaa-san happy is to kill you!" Hana shouted.

* * *

"Anna, it's not here" Tamao said as she searched in another pocket of Anna's bag, Anna blinked

"Really? I remembered putting it in there" Anna said. Tamao shook her head.

"I don't find it" she said. Anna looked at Tamao with fear. Tamao also looked worried.

"Don't worry, the beads is not there anymore" Hao said in front of them. Both of them looked at the door in surprised. Hao smirked.

"Hao! You-" but Anna stopped when Hao walked toward her. He took her wrist and smiled.

"Do you know where Hana is?" he asked. Anna eyes widened. "No" she said.

"He is going to kill Yoh right now" Hao said with a glee.

"Yoh? Yoh is here?"

"I'm the one who told him that you're here, since Hana's furyoku is getting stronger and stable by each day, I'm using him as a tool to kill Yoh" Hao said, leaning to her.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why Yoh? Why don't you just kill me instead?!" Anna shouted. Hao looked at her mockingly.

"Why? I've told you before right? I don't want to kill you, you're the one that I want, not Yoh nor Hana, he is not my child he is Yoh's child! I don't need him, he will kill Yoh and lost his furyoku and follow his father to hell!" he said and laughed evilly. Anna winced as he pulled her closer to him, she tried to make him let go, but she couldn't. Tamao try to be calm and try her best to attack him, but as she made her furyoku, she was afraid that the arrow would hit Anna instead of Hao. She couldn't move easily.

"Yoh" Anna whispered

* * *

Yoh yelled as Hana attacked him with his sword. He landed on the ground painfully. His friends surrounded him.

"Yoh? Are you okay?" Manta asked.

"I'm sorry, we'll probably be unconscious before we can attack him, he is too powerful" Horo-horo said. Yoh smiled a little.

"It's okay guys, step back" Yoh said. Ren looked at Hana who was looking down at Yoh. He stood up.

"Are you sure you want to kill him?" Hana blinked. "Yes, before he kills me" Hana said. "And my mother"

"When you kill him, you will lost your furyoku and die, do you really want that?" Hana looked at him surprised.

"What? I don't believe you, you're trying to scared me aren't you?" Ren sighed.

"He's not lying, Hana" Yoh said as he tried to stand up.

"Beside, if you don't go back to your mother, you won't be able to save Anna from Hao" Yoh said.

"Why? You want to hold back the challenge? In your dream!" Hana shouted at him as he jumped up for another attack. He attacked him with his sword and Yoh blocked it, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Hana, please believe me"

"Shut up!" Hana shouted.

"Please, your mother is in danger now, you're the one who can kill Hao, so…"

"Hao oni-can is a good person! Even though he didn't get along well with my mother but I believe him!" He shouted. Yoh pushed his sword hard.

"Please, Hao is the one you should attack, well it's also my fault if you are thinking about that accident, but I'm glad you're safe, Hana. Hao lied to you about me wanting to kill you"

"Hao oni-chan said he didn't get along with kaa-san because she didn't want me to know the truth that you wanted to kill me!" Hana pushed his furyoku harder and attacked Yoh, he quickly dodged it again fell to the ground. Hana landed on the ground and looked down at him.

"You're wrong! She was afraid that he will say something bad and lie to you, that's why she was trying to protect you, Hana" Yoh said. Hana looked at him frowned.

"Hao is leaving you here to kill me and take Anna from us, I mean from you! He was happy when he saw us fighting, he wants you to die and you lost your furyoku after you kill me" Yoh said. Hana didn't say anything.

"Please believe me" Yoh said, smiling a little. Hana looked at him surprised. He knows very well that Yoh's smile isn't a fake.

"Cih! Kusoooooo!" he shouted as he made his sword bigger. The other tried to protect Yoh from him, but instead of fighting Yoh, he jumped up his spirit sword and flew away from them. They all look at him surprised.

"He went to Anna's place"

"Follow him!" Horo-horo shouted. Yoh slowly stood up.

"Are you okay?" Manta asked him. Yoh nodded. "Let's go" he said. They ran towards Anna's apartment.

* * *

Hao smirked as he saw Anna looking down hopelessly.

"They had probably finished fighting" Hao said as he looked at Tamao who was now crying, with bruises on her arms and face.

"You're hopeless" Hao said. "It's not her fault" Anna said, glaring at him. She was leaning against the wall. Hao looked at him.

"Naa Anna, come to me" Hao said as he held his hand. Anna looked away.

"Never!" Anna said. Hao sighed. "Okay then. No other choices" he said and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" she shouted as she felt her hand burned, Hao laughed.

"Kaa-san!" Hana shouted. Hao let go of Anna and looked at Hana who was staring at Hao in shock.

"Hana, I told you to kill Yoh! Why are you here?" he shouted. "YOU LIAR!" Hana shouted back at him, glaring murderously at him. Anna looked at Hana in worry.

"You told me to kill my own father? Everything you told me was a lie ! You hurt okaa-san! I will never forgive you!" he shouted as he jumped up. Hao looked up as he tried to dodge his attack. Hana's sword would've cut his hair if he didn't dodge it.

"Kaa-san, are you okay?" Hana asked as he landed in front of her, his back facing her. Anna nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay, where is Yoh?" she asked. Hana looked at her, he looked away.

"I left him" he said. "Is he really my father?" he asked. Anna looked at him surprised.

"I don't understand anything, kaa-san" he said with a sad tone. Anna looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry" she said. Hana looked at Hao who was standing in front of them.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked. Hao smirked.

"I just want to use your power to kill my brother, Yoh, since he was the Shaman King, I can't kill him because his furyoku is bigger than me" Hao said.

"And you want me to die right after I killed him?" Hana asked. Hao laughed.

"Yes, its good to know that you knew about it" Hao said. His S.O.F threw a big fireball towards him. Hana summoned his spirit sword and sliced it into two. But as he sliced it, S.O.F attacked him, sending him flying and he hit the door.

"HANA!" Anna shouted as she saw her son slided down to the floor painfully. Hana looked up at him. He looked at Hao, both sad and angry at the same time.

"Why? I believed you all of this time…" he said, as tried to sit up. He summoned his shikigami to protect him. Hao looked at him in satisfaction.

"Well, people can betray your trust if you're not careful" Hao said.

"Don't be tricked by him again, Hana!" Yoh shouted. All of them looked at Yoh with wide eyes. Anna was surprised to see Yoh, she ran her hands to cover her mouth, she tried to hold back her tears. Hao glared at him.

"Hao…. Yurusane.." _(Can't be forgiven)_ Yoh said as he walked slowly toward him. Hao smirked.

"Do you think you can defeat me with your condition now?" Hao asked. Yoh smirked back at him.

"Yeah, with this!" Yoh said as he raised his futsunomitama no tsurugi. He threw that sword toward Hana and he caught it.

"Use that sword to defeat him!" Yoh shouted. Hana quickly raised the sword and his furyoku blasted. The sword become a king sword. Hana looked at it amazed.

"Ck! Be prepared!" Hao shouted. Hana's spirit protected him, Hana smirked.

"You're the one who should be prepared!" he shouted. The fire from the S. O. F blasted toward him, he dodged it and then he moved the sword and sliced the S.O.F into two. Hao looked at Hana in fear.

"What are you going to do now?" Hana asked as he raised the sword to Hao. Hao glared at him. "Kill me" he said. "As you wish!" Hana said.

"Stop!" Yoh said. Hana looked at him. "Why? He is so evil! He also tried to kill you, why can't I kill him?" Hana asked angrily.

"You don't want to be like him right?... To kill people just because you want to... protect what is important to... you…" Yoh said, breathing heavily. His friends stood behind him. Hana put down his sword. Hao winced as he felt his side bleeding.

"Until the next time we meet" he said as he vanished, teleporting to somewhere else.

"I certainly hope not" Hana said and walked toward his mother.

"Kaa-san, are you okay?" Anna nodded and slowly stood up.

"I'm okay. But Tamao fainted" Anna said. "At least she was safe" he said.

"Yoh!" Horo-horo shouted. They all looked at Yoh worried. He had fallen unconscious too. Anna walked toward him, telling them to bring him to her room. They all helped Horo-horo. Hana stared at Yoh.

"I don't understand" he whispered.

"I don't understand"

_To be continue…_


	12. A Promise

_**A Promise**_

Anna looked at Yoh who was still unconscious. She sighed. She ran her hand to his hair, she smiled sadly.

Hana looked at his kaa-san from outside the room. He closed the door silently. He went to the common room and looked at Yoh's friends who were resting on the couch. Horo-horo noticed him then grinned.

"Hi! We meet again" Hana blinked. He looked away. They all looked at him.

"Have you guys saw Tamao onee-san?" Hana asked. "I saw her in her room, Hana-chan" Manta said. Hana nodded and walked toward her room.

"He is so arrogant" Horo-horo said. "It's not his fault if he doesn't like us, he just knew all of the truth"

* * *

Hana looked at Tamao from outside her room. She sat on her futon, thinking. 

"Tamao onee-san" Hana called. Tamao jumped in surprised. "Ooh.. Hana, you surprise me" she said. She patted the space beside her and Hana walked toward her and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Tamao asked. Hana looked down.

"I don't understand anything, I don't know who I should believe, even kaa-san didn't tell me the truth about my father and all…." Hana said sadly. Tamao looked at him sad.

"You can believe in me, Hana" she said as she rubbed his back. Hana looked up at her.

"Really?" Tamao nodded. "Yes…" she said.

"Then, can I ask you something?" Hana asked. "What is it?" she asked.

"Is it true that my father is trying to kill me?" he asked. Tamao smiled sadly.

"No, Hana, it's not true… The one who made fault was me" she said. Hana looked at her questioning.

"I knew about your mother have you inside her womb, but I didn't tell her… she said she didn't want to know anything about the baby test result and walked outside the hospital without knowing all about it… She thought you're not going to be born in this world anymore" Tamao explained.

"Then the accident was really happened?" he asked. "That accident was because of Hao" Hana looked at her surprised.

"He summon his shikigami to made that accident happen" Tamao said.

"Souka… is it to get the title of the Shaman King?" he asked. Tamao nodded.

"Your father joined the Shaman Fight and fought Hao, and then he lost and planning to kill Yoh" she said.

"Because he can't kill my father who became the Shaman King, he used me to kill him?" Hana asked. Tamao nodded sadly.

"That's right, but now everything is okay right? So, no need to be worry" Tamao said. Hana looked down.

"Then, he is my real father…" Hana said. Tamao stared at him.

"It's okay, you'll be able to receive all of the fact soon, Hana" she said.

"I have received it… all about it…" he smiled a little.

"Good then… what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know… maybe I will see him now…" he said as he stood up. Tamao smiled at him.

* * *

Anna looked at Hana who peered his head inside the room. She smiled a little. 

"Come here, Hana" Anna said. Hana do as she said and sat next to her.

"Can you stay here for a while? I'm going to the others first" Anna said. Hana slowly nodded. Anna smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Hana" Anna said. Hana looked at her sad.

"I understand now, kaa-san. Maybe I'm not big enough to understand all about an adult's problem, but still, I want to know about it…. Especially about my father…" he said. Anna hugged him, she smiled.

"Yes, but for now, there will not be any problem anymore…" Anna said. Hana smiled.

"I believe you…" he said silently.

"Okay, now stay here until I'm back, okay?" He nodded. Anna stood up and leaved. Hana looked at his father.

"I want to know you better" he said. As he finished saying that, Yoh slowly opened his eyes.

"You wake up…" Hana said. Yoh looked at him. "Hana?" Hana nodded. Yoh tried to sit up, he winced.

"You better not, I attacked you really hard" Hana said. Yoh smiled a little.

"Aa… Anna wa?" He asked. "Outside…" he said. Yoh looked at the ceiling above.

"Hana…" "Hm?" "I'm sorry…" he said. Hana looked away. "I will think about it" he said.

"It's my fault not to know about you become my son… but… I guess there is something I missed" Yoh said with smiled. Hana looked at him.

"You mean you also didn't know about me? How come?" "Well, your mother left me without me knowing that she had you inside her womb… So I don't know anything…" Yoh said, closed his eyes. Hana looked at him questioning.

"Why is everything so difficult?" he muttered. Yoh smiled a little. "It's okay, you're too young to know about all of this" Yoh said. Hana looked at him sad.

"Yeah, maybe" he said.

* * *

Anna sighed as she saw Yoh's friends sat on the couch. "You guys haven't change at all" Anna said, glaring at them. All of them looked at him, smiled. 

"You too" Horo-horo said. "Now, are you guys going to tell me something about Yoh?" she said. They all looked at each other and then looked back at Anna.

"Well, as you can see, he is searching for you for about 3 years after receive a Great Spirit's command and..." Horo-horo explained everything to her.

…

"So, its Hao who told him that I'm here…" Anna said. They all nodded. Anna sighed. She suddenly felt Yoh's furyoku which is mean that he'd wake up.

"I'm going to my room" she said.

* * *

Yoh closed his eyes, he could hear someone was coming to Anna's room. He knows it was Anna, so he closed his eyes and pretended to be sleep. Hana looked at the door as Anna opened the door. 

"Kaa-san" Hana called her. Anna smiled at him, and walked toward Yoh, she looked down at him, glaring. Suddenly she kicked him on his stomach, Hana looked at her surprised.

"Uaagghh!!! A-Anna…." Yoh winced. "ka-kaa-san??" Hana looked at Anna scared.

"Yoh" Anna called him. Yoh looked at her, he tried to sit up. "H-Hi... long time no see" he said, wincing in pain as he sat up straight. Anna sighed. "Well, because of someone who doesn't want to take the responsibility, I don't think I should say 'hi' back to you" Anna said as she rolled her eyes. Yoh smiled sheepishly.

"Don't say that... Its not that I don't know anything about Hao, but at least I know that you're save" Yoh said. Anna looked at him.

"Hana, you can leave now" Hana looked at her worried, but he obeyed her anyway. He slowly walked outside the room and closed the door silently.

"So...What are you going to say?" Anna asked.

"I want you to explain about Hana..." he said. Anna blinked. "Umm... I don't know about it either that time... but..." Anna explained about what happen to him. Yoh ran his hand to his forehead.

"So... it's all because of Hao and our misunderstanding" Yoh said. Anna nodded. Yoh looked at her. They stared for each other for a while before Anna looked away.

"Anna..." Anna stood up. "If _that'_s what you want to ask me... you better think about Hana... He just finds out the truth about you being his father... so..." Anna looked down.

"It will be hard for him to understand" Anna said. "Even tough sometimes he acts like he is adults already" Anna smiled at him sadly. Yoh nodded slowly.

"You're right..." he said silently. "But...but what if he can receive it? Do you mind if I ask you to... live with me...?" Anna eyes widened. Yoh looked down.

"Maybe it's too sudden... But... what I'm saying is.. _what if_.." He looked up at her but then he stopped talking when he realized that Anna's eyes watered.

Yoh forced himself to stand up and walked toward her. When he almost reached her, he lost his balance and fall toward her, Anna quickly caught him.

"Don't force yourself" Anna said. Yoh smiled at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry, it's really hurt" he said. Anna smiled at him sadly.

"I know..." she said. Yoh slowly hugged her, Anna closed her eyes. "Do you think we can go back like before?" Yoh asked her, almost whispering to her ear. Anna's eyes half opened.

"I don't know..." she said. "Anna..." Anna looked up at him. Yoh smiled at her, he leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips. Anna closed her eyes tight. It's been a long time that the last time she felt his kiss, his embrace and the warm that he gave to her as he hugged her tight. She slowly let herself relax inside his hugged and kissed him back; put her hands on his hot cheeks, pulling him closer to her. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and looked at him straight on the eyes.

"We should ask Hana first..." Anna said. Yoh nodded slowly. "Yeah..." he said.

* * *

"Hana? What are you doing in front of the door?" Tamao asked when she saw him leaning against the door. Hana looked at her. 

"Umm… Its… nothing… I just want to make sure that Kaa-san didn't get attack by Yoh-san. That's all" he said. Tamao smiled.

"Nothing bad will be happen Hana" she said, kneeling down in front of him.

"I want to look what they are doing… I'm worried" Hana said.

"Just for a while, and then you should close the door silently" Tamao said. Hana nodded. As he slowly looked inside, he saw Anna and Yoh hugged each other tight, and kissing each other. Hana looked at her kaa-san with huge eyes. Just when he was about to shout, Tamao quickly covered his mouth.

"Mmmpph!!! taao ee-san, waa aa they doinn..." (Tamao nee-san, what are they doing?) He struggled to make her released him. "sshh... don't shouted nor make a noise..." Tamao said as she released him. Hana looked at Tamao worried and looked back at his kaa-san. Tamao closed the door silently.

"Now, we should leave those two alone. Okay?" she said as she stood up. Hana looked up at her.

"Well... okay... but Yoh isn't trying to make Kaa-san lose her breath right? I mean, he hugged her tightly and it seems like kaa-san is hard to breath and-" he stopped when Tamao giggled at his acted.

"Of course not, Hana. Yoh-sama love your mother very much...he kissed her lovingly Hana" she said as she pulled him away from the door.

"K-k- Kiss?" Hana said as he tried to spell it right. Tamao didn't reply him but she stopped and looked at him seriously. Hana looked at her questioning.

"Nee, Hana... if Yoh asked your mother to live with him, will you reject it?" Hana looked at her seriously. "I don't know, but if everything happen, I will protect kaa-san no matter what" he said. Tamao smiled.

"Of course, Yoh-sama is a good guy, It's Hao who is evil" Tamao said. Hana stared at her then he looked down. "But..." Tamao blinked.

"If kaa-san is happy, then I will not reject it" Hana said, smiling at her. Tamao look at him surprised but then she smiled again.

"Your mother will be very happy" she said.

* * *

"Yoh, how is your wound?" Horo-horo asked when he was him walked toward them. Yoh smiled. "It's okay, no need to be worried about.." he said. 

"I will help you with your wound, Yoh-sama" Tamao said. He nodded.

"Like I said before right? You will help us when it's over" Yoh smiled. Tamao smiled back at him. "You're right" she said. They all laughed. Anna smiled to see them laughed together. She looked around to find Hana then she walked toward her room and saw him sat down in front of the window that goes through the balcony.

"Hana" Anna called him. Hana looked at her mother; he looked back to the sky. Anna kneeled down beside him.

"Hana..." "Kaa-san... are you going to say something about Yoh?" Hana asked. Anna blinked, she slowly nodded.

"Hana... I'm sorry about lying to you that Yoh is far away from us and all... but..." Hana smiled.

"It's okay... if kaa-san happy, then I'm happy too" Hana said. Anna looked at him surprised. _'Did He knows what I'm going to say?'_

"Hana" Hana stood up. "I think I should greet my father" Hana said, smiling at her. Anna smiled back at him.

"Yes..." she whispered. "He is your real father..." She hugged him tightly.

"Gomenasai Hana… and thank you very much" she said. Hana hugged her.

"It's okay kaa-san… I'm happy to know all of the truth" he said.

* * *

Yoh looked at Hana who walked toward them with Anna behind him. Hana looked at him. Yoh smiled at him, waved his hand a little. He kneeled down in front of him and put his hand on Hana's head. Hana stared at him. 

"Gomen, Hana... about all what has happened" he said. Hana still stared at him. "You can do anything to punish me" Yoh said.

"Alright" he said. All of them looked at both of them. "Give me your sword" he said. Yoh took his sword and gave it to Hana, but he shook his head.

"Not this one, the other one, the red one" he said. Yoh smiled at him.

"This one?" he asked, showed the futsuno mitama no tsurugi. Hana nodded. He took the sword from his hand and looked at him straight in his eyes.

"Held your right hand" Hana said. Yoh do as he wised, suddenly Hana raised the sword and sliced Yoh's right hand, it's started to bleed. Yoh winced in pain. Anna quickly ran toward Hana, hugged him.

"Hana… stop" she said. They all went toward Yoh.

"It's alright, I won't cut his arm off, I just want him to make a promise that is unable to forget. That one will leave mark for the rest of his life, so he will remember about his promise all the time" Hana said clearly. Yoh looked at him seriously.

"What do you want for me to promise?" he asked. Hana smiled.

"You should make Kaa-san happy for me" he said clearly. Yoh looked at him surprised; he then smiled widely at him.

"Promise me? Otou-san?" Hana asked him. Yoh smiled happily to him, what he just called him made him happier. "Of course!" Yoh said, hugged him suddenly. Hana smiled when he hugged him.

"Are you really 6 years old?" Horo-horo asked him. Hana grinned. Ren smirked. Manta laughed. Tamao wiped her tears and Anna smiled happily at him.

_'I have a father now...'_ Hana thought. Yoh's friends all cheered and laughed.

"Anna?" Yoh called her. Anna looked at him. "What?" Yoh smiled at her. He walked toward her and kissed her on her lips.

"I hope you won't reject it" Yoh said. Anna smiled at him, but suddenly she slapped him. All of them looked at her shocked.

"I think I've never gives you any permission for kissing me in front of everyone, Yoh?" Yoh smiled at her sheepishly. "Ahhaha... gomen gomen..." (sorry sorry) he said, waving his hand in front of her.

"Is kaa-san mad at tou-san?" Hana asked. Tamao smiled. "No, Hana, she loves him" she said. Hana smiled. "Okay... I believe you..." Hana said, laughing. They all laughed together.

* * *

"What? You guys already know about this?" Yoh asked his parents and grand-parents in surprised. Kino nodded. 

"But, why didn't you tell me about that? I can protect Hana and Anna from Hao" Yoh said.

"It's impossible, Hao wants to defeat you, and he is using Hana to kill you. If you know about it, Hana and especially Anna will become your weakness to defeat Hao" Kino explained. Yoh looked at her amazed.

"You will try to protect Hana while you fight with him, you will not concentrate and Hao could defeat you easily" Keiko added.

"But still… I don't even know about Hana at all" Yoh said, looked at Hana (who sat beside him) sad. Hana noticed this and smiled.

"But you know about me now, so don't worry about it Otou-san" Hana said. Anna smiled at him. Yoh grinned.

"Aa.. you're right", put his arm around him, Hana smiled at him happily.

"Well, everything is over now" Yohmei said. Yoh nodded.

"Yes, everything is over".

* * *

_So... since then I admitted him as my father, the greatest Shaman in the world. He taught me everything and train hard with me. Now I should say that I love him so much..._ Hana smiled. He closed his book down and sighed. 

"I've never thought that will be happening in my life, well at least I have my father with me now" he said.

"Hana! It's time to eat!" Anna shouted. Hana quickly went downstairs.

"Haaiiiii!!!" he shouted. Yoh chuckled as he saw him running downstairs. "Be careful" Yoh said. Hana smiled at his father.

"I know..." Hana said. They both laughed.

"What are you doing? Eat!" Anna said as she put a bowl for Hana.

"Itadakimaasssuuuu!!" Hana said. Anna and Yoh smiled.

"Itadakimasu" Yoh held his hand to pick up the chopstick, on his right hand, there is an old wound that was caused by Hana.

'_He really kept his promise' _

_**The End**_

_I'm so sorry, for update sooo late and my grammar is a mess even in the last chp i really dont have much time to online and all, the works has pilled up T-T -sniff...- hope u guys don't mind for me updating late -smile sheepishly.., anyway! this is the **last chp**! hmm maybe i'm not going to write anymore, since my grammar pretty bad, so... well i don't know.. i realize that i can't always ask someone to help me with my grammar and all, so i decide to improve before i get back to write stories again LOL!!.. soreja nee..._

_**Thank you for you guys that has read my stories and reviews me.. especially to whom that has help me with my grammars and all... you guys really nice and always support me with my stories... -smile sweetly- well, who knows if this will be my last story? of Shaman King? -smile- so...**_

_**sayonara? -smile- bye bye...**_


End file.
